


0mega 101

by Clints13Arrow



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Activism, Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Raven, Bottom Charles, Brotherhood of Mutants, Cain Is a Good Bro, Calm Down Erik, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles-centric, Cherik - Freeform, Dom Erik, Domestic, Drama, Empathetic bond, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Hierarchy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutant Hate, Mutant Politics, Mutant Rights, Not Beta Read, Omega Charles, Poor Charles, Post Mpreg, Sexual Content, Smitten Erik, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is ready for an omega to come into his life. But this omega isn't the submissive statistic type. This only makes Erik love Charles more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purchasing your Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatacunningboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacunningboy/gifts).



> I dedicate this story to my bestie.  
> I hope I help you add more cherik to your feels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik was interested in an omega. This omega wasn't the statistical submissive omega. And that made Erik love Charles more.

Omega's were a rarity in society. Mostly they were kept and sold off to Alpha's with good money. Omega's were kept in shelters run by Beta's in order to avoid forced mating during heat. Beta's were immune to an omega smell, even the strongest smell, when all their heat cycles synced together.

Each Omega was given their own small room, but a giant two way glass mirror allowed for Alpha's to come by and choose a potential mate.

It wasn't unnatural for Omega's and Alpha's to develop unique abilities such as reading minds, telekinesis, healing factor, controlling the weather or bending metal at their will.

Beta's were in between society, but still claimed more power, they had no abilities and usually mated with other beta's. Still it wasn't not uncommon for them to be mated with either an Omega or Alpha.

Though this story is less to do with the structure of society and more with two different beings with different upbringing. When an Alpha came of age, they were allowed to adopt or purchase an Omega. And that is where the story begins.

Erik walked along the long hallway of an Omega facility. A pretty Beta walked beside him stopping the Alpha at each window to describe the omega that stood behind the glass.

"Now this Omega is named Raven. She has the ability to transform into any other person. She is unique in the way that she can mask her scent when changed," Moira described while Erik nodded.

In truth he was specifically looking for one particular Omega. More likely a male Omega, their scent was much stronger than a female's and well in all honesty, Erik found males much more attractive.

At the look of uninterest Moira cleared her throat and walked to next window.

"Perhaps you would prefer a male."

"Yes."

Moira moved away from the new window and instead walked farther into the hallway to an Omega she knew the alpha might like.

Almost to end of the hallway they stopped off at a male Omega's room. He was seated inside with a book in his hands. He had many books in his room and even had a chessboard set up beside the small bed. His room was barren of pictures or anything private.

Even though Omega's were kept secluded, they were allowed certain things. Books were allowed, as was anything artistic in their room. They were taught to cook, clean, sew, paint, and pleasure a mate. The perfect Omega.

"This is Charles. He has been with us since he was ten years old. Currently he is the only male Omega here. But there are other male Omega's in different facilities."

Erik stood quiet simply watching Charles.

"I would like him"

Moira grew wide eyed, "Ummm don't you want to see the other male Omega's first. There are more in the other facilities ansI would not mind taking you over there." 

Erik turned to her with a raised brow, "What is wrong with Charles?"

Moira sighed, "Well I do not believe that Charles would meet your expectations as an Alpha. You see, he doesn't know how to keep a household functioning."

"How so?"

"He is rather messy, and he doesn't know how to cook a decent meal. We were actually thinking of realising him from the facility."

Erik frowned. Omega's abandoned from functioning facilities were sold as sex slaves or better yet they were raped out on the streets by other Alpha's. Yet Erik couldn't understand why he was interested in the Omega. He didn't want the younger man to end up on the streets to fend for himself. Even his instincts proclaimed him as, 'Mine.' Erik was sure if he would be able to smell Charles, his smell would be intoxicating. He had heard so from his father, when he had met his mother the first thing he noticed was her smell. True mates had a distinct smell that separated them from all others. And only an Alpha would be able to distinguish their true mate.

"I want Charles."

"But Mr. Lehnsherr, there are other Omega's much suitable than he is."

Erik was pretty sure he had growled at her because she moved over to the window and pressed a button to direct Charles.

The first time Erik heard his voice, he was sure it was the most beautiful voice he heard that was laced with a British accent.

"I will lead you back to the front desk. Don't worry someone here will fetch Charles, and then we'll have some paperwork to be filled out.

Back at the front desk, Erik was waiting impatiently for a Beta to bring Charles to him. He had already finished the payment and signing endless papers. Now he wanted to see the Omega. Moira tried to smile but the Alpha only scowled.

"I'm sure they finished packing and should be here any second," she tried to reassure Erik.

Before he could growl for the fifth time, he could smell the omega walking towards them along with a Beta.

"Finally, getting out of this place. I hope your alpha isn't a weird creep," a muscular beta talked to Charles as he walked beside him carrying the luggage.

"At least I won't have to see your ugly mug again, Cain," Charles chuckled and Erik swore it was the sweetest sound there was.

When both reached him an Moira, Erik couldn't help but smell the air. It was sweet as sugar and it almost smelled of pumpkin spice or fresh grass.

"Charles, I would like to introduce you to your Alpha, Erik Lehnsherr."

Erik was still smelling him and could swear his stomach curled in a delicious heat when the younger man stared at him with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

Charles did not know how to present himself towards the Alpha who had purchased him. Should he nuzzle his neck, present his neck, shake his hand or grovel at the floor. But before he could make a fool of himself, Erik extended his hand in a shocking civil greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Charles answered shaking his hand only for Erik to bring his hand up to his lips where he placed a kiss on it. 

Unbeknownst to the rest he was inhaling Charles scent to memorize it, he thought it was better not to startle the man by nuzzling at his neck.

Charles could feel his cheek flush. Honestly he was nervous. This was the first time he came face to face with an Alpha. Everyone he knew were just Omega's or Beta's. He had been taught the 101 on pleasing an Alpha, but reading about one was different than meeting one.

'Aww you got a sweet one baby brother, now I'm gonna leave before he jumps your bones,' Cain whispered in his mind for Charles to read.

Charles could only nod as Erik let go of his hand and gave the omega a dashing smile.

"Now all the paperwork is filled out, Charles you will now live with Erik. Now Erik if there are any issues, you can just call the office." 

Erik nodded in understanding and Charles was a bit annoyed and extremely nervous. Charles hated that his entire life he was taught that Alpha's were superior and Omega's were merely mates that ran a household or were baby makers. Thank whatever holy entity that he was male.

 

When Erik took Charles home, the entire time they spent in the car was quiet. But when he opened the door to the house Charles was awed at the simplicity and beauty of the home.

"If you want, you can take a shower in the bathroom. There are two of them, one's down here and there is on the second floor. Or I can give you the grand tour first?"

"I will do with what pleases you, Alpha," Charles answered automatically. Rule number one in omega bitch training was, only do what the alpha wants you to do.  
Erik sighed but motioned for charles to sit down on the sofa.

"You don't need to call me that. Just call me Erik. Listen, I know that by law, I umm, well..."

"I belong to you," added Charles frowning at the floor.  
Erik moved to cup the man's chin with his hand making blue eyes meeting green.

"Just because there are words on paper does not mean you have to act like a robot. I know that majority of Omega's are taught to obey every whim, but that is not why I chose you Charles."

"Was it because I was the only male there," replied Charles before smacking a hand over his mouth.

Rule number 2, never ever talk back to an Alpha.  
Charles was expecting to be back handed but all he heard was Erik's laughter beside him.

Charles stared at him utterly confused on why he was laughing. He should be punishing him instead.

"When I saw you reading in your room I saw a man of great intelligence and interest. When Moira told me how horrible you are at being an Omega I was beyond intrigued. But what caught my attention, was your eyes."

Charles blushed but focused his gaze with the man that was confessing his interest and attraction.

"I didn't choose you so you could be an omega, I choose you because I saw and felt a mate."

Charles tried to look away. He didn't deserve the praise from an Alpha. It was a miracle Erik had chosen him. Much of the beta's repeatedly warned and threatened him that he would be a horrible mate. They warned him that he would be too old to be mated and they would have no choice but to release him. Releasing him would have meant his death, but this man, this Alpha had chosen him. And here he was telling him he was perfect.

'You are so perfect I wish you could see,' thought erik, and charles didn't mean to pry. But when he became emotionally flustered it became difficult for him to not read someone's thoughts.

'I'm not perfect,' he thought and Erik heard his echoing voice snake through his mind. The voice was comforting, but there was disbelief laced through the words.

Erik still held his face in his hand and inched closer until his lips met those of the Omega.

Charles' eyes widened at the contact. This was his first kiss and it was perfect. 

'I don't, umm,' charles brain called out and Erik only replied, 'Follow me.'

Charles slowly brought his hands to Erik's neck and tried to mimick his movements to try and kiss properly back. After a short period, Charles shut his eyes and felt himself flush with the feeling of comfort, want and need. He realized that those emotions weren't his alone but they were being emitted from Erik.

Charles broke the kiss and gazed into green dilated eyes. He did not know what to say.

"Just be yourself. In all honesty, I don't think of Omega's any different than the majority claim. You are so much similar to Alpha's than beta's who don't even have special abilities like we do. My father taught me that an Omega has just as much rights as an Alpha, and should be respected. And as I grew older I saw that we are all treated badly by beta's. It would only be fair for Omega's to live free."

Charles stared and saw the look of anger cross Erik's face as he explained his opinion against beta's. In truth yes beta's at times would treat omega's bad, but Alpha's did as well in society. Erik had a different opinion than everyone else and it was refreshing to hear.

"Now, back to my point. You are living here as your own person. You get to do what you wish. And your opinions do matter to me."

Charles smiled and pecked a kiss on Eriks cheek, "Thank you, Erik. And honestly I will like to take that shower right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry part two has the sex.


	2. Pleasing your Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles went into an early heat living with Erik. He couldn't help but try to hide it but when he left the room, Erik only wanted Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I said, "let there be sex."

It was just over 2 months now that Charles and Erik lived together. Charles slowly grew accustomed of doing things on his own without having to ask Erik for permission. He still refused to leave the house on his own since he still wasn't mated.

Charles was surprised that Erik hadn't jumped him or forced him to have sex. But Erik was a gentleman. He would give Charles only kisses and hugs. Nothing moved along and honestly it was killing Charles. Every time he saw Erik come out of the shower or arrived home from work he wanted to hump the man. So he knew that his heat was coming quickly. It should be months away but living in close proximity to an Alpha made his heat come faster. 

Charles knew it was merely the first stages. Luckily he hadn't released any pheromones or else, well then his wish would come true and he would be able to have sex that wonderful man who drove him insane.

Charles sighed in the bath tub trying to cool down his body temperature and the constant hard ons he'd been forced to release by himself. He knew his heat had arrived now.

Erik would constantly worry and ask Charles what was the matter but he would simply answer that he loved taking baths. Yeah it was the lamest excuse in the world but he never saw Erik's reaction as he made a mad dash for the restroom. Charles blocked his emotions from Erik completely and had not tried talking to him telepathically or else, well then the Alpha would figure out what was really happening.

Charles started taking baths in the bathroom by Erik's room, well his and Erik's room, only because he could smell the Alpha's scent better. It was just another form of beautiful torture for Charles which would end with a vigorous masturbation session. Erik on the other hand became concerned as to the way the Omega was reacting. He did the only thing that could give him an answer, he called Moira.

"Hello, this is Moira McTaggert from Omega Beta, how can I help you?"

"Hello Moira. It's Erik Lehnsherr. I got Charles two months ago and well he is acting a bit bizarre."

"Oh hello, Erik. What's wrong with Charles?"

"Is it strange for him to constantly take baths or showers," Erik asked the Beta feeling stupid. Sure he knew a bit about omega's but this was something no one had mentioned to him. The only other Omega he knew was his mother but that's different.

"Ahh, I see what's going on. Have you mated Charles?"

"No."

"That's the problem. You are a potential mate living in close proximity so Charles is starting his heat. Usually Omega's try to cool off in order to slow down the process but once they start their heat it's difficult for them to do much of anything properly."

Erik's eyes grew wide. Charles was in heat, yet he couldn't smell it. He thanked Moira and hung up the phone his gaze moving to the stairs.

Charles panted heavily surrounded by cooling water his eyes were closed in concentration as he moved his hand over his length in fast tugs. He couldn't take much more and came heavily into the water. He thought this would abate the strong arousal but he needed more. He needs someone buried sweetly into his awaiting hole that continued to grow wet in anticipation. He felt deep arousal within it he could swear it had its own heart beat. Charles thought about Erik and warmth pooled below his abdomen. He felt himself grow hard picturing the taller man with his hair disheveled, his body was covered in sweat. Charles could hear his moans and grunts and Charles tried to move his body to cause friction but all it caused was for the water to slosh and spill out of the tub. He grew extremely frustrated and decided he could no longer be in the tub.  
Charles kept his focus and was proud of himself for not projecting his need to Erik, but he desperately wanted to.

Charles stepped out of the tub. His body was burning and when he dried himself with the towel he could not help the moan that escaped his lips. Below on the living room Erik dropped the glass of water he was holding. A strong smell almost knocks him off of his feet. Erik had never felt something so strong, something running with pure ecstasy.

Erik did not care for the shattered glass and just ran to the second floor. His senses were the only things functioning, his mind was driven by desire to rut, to mate, to make the scent his. He followed the scent which led directly to his room. Erik's hand was shaking as he reached over to the door knob. His mouth felt extremely dry but the rest of his body was tingling in anticipation.

Erik opened the door slowly until he was swimming in the smell of an omega in heat. There laying on the bed with fingers deep in their wet ass was Charles. He was panting and his body was covered in sweat, his skin was flushed in heat and want. Charles heard a resonating moan enter the room and he tried to pry his eyes open. There standing in front of him was Erik. His eyes were dilated, there was only black shown. Erik's nostrils flared, the scent was too much he felt his cock strain painfully.

"Erik... Need... Fuck me," Charles moaned still scissoring his fingers in his pulsing hole.

Erik didn't even ask if this is was what Charles truly wanted. He felt it in his mind, and he felt twice the arousal when Charles own emotions washed over him.

Erik ripped of his clothes before pouncing on the awaiting Omega. He didn't know what to specifically do, he just want to fill up Charles so tight that thoughts wouldn't matter.

Erik moved Charles' fingers away causing the telepath to groan in disappointment but Erik quickly replaced his mouth. Erik lapped at the leaking juices groaning into his ass. Charles tasted so sweet, so pure. Charles moaned and gripped tightly to the sheets as he felt Erik eat him out. His long slender tongue fucked his ass so good Charles swore he was going to combust on the spot.

Erik pushed Charles' cheeks aside to get a better angle of his dripping asshole. He stuck his tongue inside his awaiting hole, in and out. Erik felt the sensation in his own ass. Charles was projecting everything he was feeling, unable to control his abilities. He moved a hand down to tug at his erection causing his moans to grow louder.

After enjoying the nice taste of his ass, Erik flipped Charles over on his back and moved to kiss the man. Charles tasted himself on Erik's lips. Erik's own hand joined Charles' to massage his cock. Charles was continuously dripping. Erik moved away from his lips and moved to his neck. He kissed and sucked at his throat finding Charles' gland. He kissed and and nipped at it but didn't want to fully bite him until he was buried deep inside him.

Erik moved away from his neck and proceeded to pepper Charles' chest with kisses until he met his nipples. Erik sucked on one and tugged on the other causing Charles to throw his head back to the plush pillows.  
Erik continued to moved south and met face to face with Charles swollen member. He moved the smaller man's hand away and pressed a kiss on his head.

"Erik...let me...ohh,"

"Shhhh my leibling, I'll take care of you."

Erik wanted to please his Omega. He wanted him to call out his name in soft sighs. He wanted Charles to shout at the moon in ecstasy. He wanted to take care of him.

Erik moved a hand to Charles shaft as he licked his head, until he wrapped his mouth around him receiving a breath sigh. Charles brought his hand to Erik's hair as the metal bender slowly took Charles into his hot mouth. He swirled his tongue all over his cock before he began to bob his head, taking in Charles. Charles couldn't help from moving his hips to Erik's movements. Erik tugged at his cock and massaged his balls still sucking Charles.

"Erik...ima...ummm..."

Erik smiled sucking harder knowing that the omega could not take much more of his sinful minstrations. After taking Charles deep into his mouth the omega came with a loud whine of Erik's name. Erik swallowed and gave a kiss to Charles softening member. Erik looked up and saw Charles have a satisfied smile on his face. His body was propped up by his elbows looking down on Erik. Erik moved up to kiss him once again.

"Better?"

Charles tried to nod but felt his heat harden him once again. Erik look down and frowned. Charles knew the only way he would be abated for a longer while was to be mated. He looked at Erik with a look of want.

"Knot me," he answered.

"Are you sure? We don't have to just yet, I can still-"

Charles hushed Erik with a kiss and projected his need and want to be mated by Erik. His beautiful and amazing Alpha who went out of his way to please his Omega.

Erik kissed back and tugged Charles' legs to wrap around Erik. Charles looked down at their bodies and pushed himself into Erik's awaiting cock. Both men groaned together at the connection. Charles bit at hia lip feeling so full, so complete. Erik loved the warmth of Charles. He felt like home.

Erik moved slowly inside him and nestled his head beside Charles neck. Their bodies were intertwined, it was difficult to tell where Charles began and Erik ended.

Charles moved to meet Erik's thrusts wanting more. Wanting more friction on wanting Erik to fuck him until he was a babbling mess. Erik chuckled reading his mind and thrusting harder into Charles. Charles gasped when he felt Erik hit his prostate.

"There, right there," Charles informed the Alpha so he could continue hitting the same spot over and over.

Erik groaned out thrusting faster, each thrust meeting the prostate gland. Charles moaned heavily in his ear and felt teeth penetrate his skin at his neck. Erik did not bite him hard yet, his knot was still developing deep within the beautiful Omega.

Erik flipped charles over down momentarily breaking contact but moved Charles ass up so he could pound him into the mattress. The new angle was better and each thrust went deeper than before.

"Charles, you feel so good."

Erik felt his knot grow heavier with each movement they made.Erik continued to nip at Charles neck, the omega continued to moan breathlessly into the sheets. His erection pulsing in the sweet sensation that was better than how he imagined it to be. 

Both Erik and Charles felt their orgasm reach closer and closer. Their movement became erratic and messy kisses where given with more tongue.than mouth. Charles did not know how much more he could take. Everything felt magnificent that he could no longer think. All he wanted was for Erik to knot and brand his neck. He wanted it all and he wanted to sensation to never end.

Erik pounded harder in Charles' warmth. The entire bed moved with them but Erik could care less as he felt his knot ready to burst.

"Charles, I'm going to..."

"Me too, love. Just..."

Erik pushed Charles up l, his body against Erik's as he continuously thrusted and jerked off Charles.Erik could no longer keep a pace. He felt himself release his knot deep within Charles. His instinct made him bite hard on Charles neck until he bled. Charles came into Erik's hand, his entire vision growing white, he felt wightless. He did not even feel the bite on his neck.

Both men gasped for breath, their bodies washed with sweat and ejaculation. Erik held Charles as the younger man rested against him. Their bodies felt like noodles after their first rut. Erik placed a tender kiss against Charles sweaty forehead and whispered sweet words in German. Charles smiled in content after their session. He was finally mated, and he did not regret it one bit.

"That was...amazing," Charles breathed out looking at Erik with a smile. Erik smiled back and kissed Charles deeply. Both of their emotions were intermingled with one another.

"That's odd, I can still feel you," speculated Erik.

Charles blushed, "I may have empathetically bonded with you when we mated."

Erik raised a brow before kissing Charles' flushed cheeks. Their scents were now laced together as were their minds. It was wonderful.

Charles moaned into the kiss feeling himself start to harden. Both him and Erik looked down at his body.

"This is going to be a long heat," Charles muttered as Erik chuckled already placing his hand on Charles' shaft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew haven't written pronz in a while. But I'm happy with the result.   
> Should I continue this story? If so leave a comment!


	3. Trusting your omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is tired of being ignored when he ask Erik about his true occupation. But when he finds out the truth would he regret asking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! Here it is part 3

Charles sat outside Erik and his beautiful home. Between his hands was the novel, "A Midsummer's Night Dream."

Charles never read romance, well it was a comedy but still romance. When he was in the Omega facility, he did not want to have his hopes up due to fake happy endings when an Alpha would purchase him, but now. Now he read all romance novels, even the dreaded, "Pride and Prejudice" that Raven used to read all the time it became annoying.

Thinking about his sister made Charles frown into the book. He placed a bookmark between the pages and set the book down. Charles gaze wandered out to the desolate street. It was 3pm, children had already arrived home from school, but the Alpha's were still at work.  
Charles hoped his sister was safe. Hoped that she was still at the facility safe with Hank. He wished he could reach out to her with his mind, but his ability only worked in close proximity.

Charles remembered how his sister told him to worry about himself instead. After all, the world outside was difficult and different.

"And beautiful," Charles muttered as he saw a Omega play with their child at the yard directly in front..

Charles frowned. Being male ment he wouldn't be able to give his Alpha a family and it saddened him. He would never have a child that was a mixture of Erik and himself. Before, children were farthest from his mind, but now that he was mated, it was all he could think about.  
Charles groaned at his thoughts. All he wanted was to enjoy the day, not ruin it by a million negative thoughts and insecurities. But his mind always seemed to wander when Erik was away

Charles grabbed his book and decided to enter the house. Before he could he saw a familiar car enter the street. Inside was Erik driving to their house. Charles smiled and decided to stay put at the front porch in order to greet his Alpha from a hard days work.

Erik stepped out his car once it was safely parked in their drive way. A frown marred his features as he roughly closed his car door. Turning around he was met with his handsome and beautiful omega. The frown disappeared to a smile as he walked forward to place a gentle kiss on Charles' soft lips.

Charles smiled warmly up to Erik,"How was your day?"

Erik wrapped his longer arms around Charles body releasing a deep sigh, "Eventful."

Erik pulled away and moved to open the front door of their house allowing Charles to enter first before stepping in himself.

It irked Charles that Erik had not told him what was is job but whenever he asked he'd simply change the subject. Charles tried occasion but on one encounter Erik had growled at the omega. Charles had submitted to him, and when Erik saw the terrified look on Charles face, he never wanted to let himself grow angry at the omega. But Charles was not a regular omega.

"Are you ever going to tell me your job," Charles asked, setting his book on the coffee table.

Erik ran a hand through his hair. Charles was a stubborn man.

"Charles," Erik warned but the omega did not back down.

"I'm asking you. I could read it from your mind but I don't want to invade your privacy. Please Erik, just tell me. Do you really think, I'll think any different about you?"

"Yes," Erik answered quickly. The frown returned to his face but this time it was accompanied with a glare.

"Erik," charles started but Erik stopped him.

"Look it doesn't matter. I bring the money into the house and it's your responsibility to only care for the house. I am the Alpha here, not you!.

The look and Charles face assured Erik that he had broken his promise. The man let out a huff and Erik waited for him to cry, to back down, to run to the room. Anything but with tears welled up in his eyes Charles stayed his ground.

"What is so terrifying about telling me your occupation!"

"I'm a bloody activist!"

The house stayed quiet after erik's revelation. The creaks of the house were the only sound along with the chimes on the front porch. Erik swore he could hear his heart pounding in his ears but he remained rooted to the ground.

Charles was stupified. He did not know what to think. Activists were rare in society, they fought for the justice and breaking down the hierarchy. The few that were around were either killed or sentenced to prison for breaking hierarchy rules. They were also the most dangerous. They did anything to send a message to parliament, even if it ended in deaths. Some activists had tried non-violent means but it always ended in violence. But the activists ranged from alpha, to even beta's and omega's. Only few beta's joined activism, and even when they joined they were never truly trusted for the right reasons. Majority of the times the beta's ended up sabotaging missions from the inside or snitches that warned the higher power.

And Erik was one of them. But it made Charles wondered. Why wasn't he hiding from the world like the others?

"You..you're an activist," Charles muttered still processing. 

"Yes," Erik stated, his focus never straying.

"But umm, but how. I mean why, well I know why," Charles babbled.

"I'm a lawyer. That's how I have money and why we aren't hiding in a warehouse by the docks. But the lawyer is just a cover, frankly I've never set foot in a courtroom."

Charles nodded listening and waiting for Erik to continue.

"I founded an underground group, Brotherhood, for Alpha's and Omega's, beta's are not allowed."

Charles blinked and moved to sit down on the sofa. His legs felt weak and his body felt heavy. He felt nervous but he was the one who wanted to know and he was the stubborn one that forced Erik to tell him.

"Have you, have you killed anyone?"

"Yes."

Charles felt nuseas. His mate had killed someone. It was not uncommon for Alpha's to be blood thirsty but this was Erik. The gentleman. Erik, the sweet and caring Alpha that protected Charles.

"You do think differently of me don't you," Erik sighed sitting on the loveseat.

His voice was laced in regret and hurt while he felt the emotional confusion of his mate. He wanted Charles to be sweet and innocent, to never know the ugly truth about himself. To live a blissful life together, but Erik knew that was lie. The truth would be told sooner or later or eventual one day Erik would never return and Charles would remain at home confused and hopeful until the day he dies.

"The things I've done. I don't regret. Because no one sees society the way I see it. Everyone decides and follows but they don't know what happens beneath the surface. They don't know how many alpha's and especially omega's that have disappeared from society. They don't know how many live on the streets or are torn from their family just because they were born differently. Just like you Charles. There are million facilities that take in omega's away from families and are kept isolated from the world claiming that they are dangerous and unruly," Erik stopped and kneeled in front of Charles. He took his hands into his own. Charles stared at him.

"I did not kill an innocent. We don't attack civilians, we gather and attack the cruelty of hierarchy and we group together to support each other and to show others like us that we are not alone."

Charles concentrated on Erik, his thoughts were bare and open to him as if to say he had nothing to hide. He didn't need to read his mind to trust Erik. He felt it.

Erik wa brave to do something so big, for equality but Charles knew that it was no excuse for murder. Charles was a pure soul and believed that everything would be set into place without violence. But Erik.

"I don't think any different about you, but Erik what you're doing is dangerous. What if they find your group,what if innocents are killed what if, what if one day you didn't come back?"

Tears fell from Charles' blue eyes making the significantly brighter. Erik wiped away his tears and held his face between both of his hands.

"Im sorry Charles. I'm sorry I'm not just a regular Alpha that works at an office and goes to business picnics. But, this is who I am, and this is what I do for the good of our people. And if one day I die, I would not mind if it ment everyone gets the opportunity to live their own lives."

Charles still cried. He cried for Erik, he cried for the omega's, he cried for the injustice and he cried for himself.

"Erik, please dont sign off on your death warrant. Please don't. I don't know what I would do if you died."

Erik sat on the sofa and brought Charles closer to him in a firm embrace.

"Shhh leibling. I'm not going to leave you just yet. And even if I did, it would only be so you can be your own free man. But Charles I don't plan on dying. And if I could I would never die."

"Promise me you won't do anything reckles or stupid," Charles affirmed staring deeply into Erik's eyes.

Erik stared back and without blinking promised Charles that he would. Charles lay his head on Erik's chest. His heart beat soothing the nerves out his body. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik not wanting to let go. His mind was still swirling with all the information and nothing had been set in stone. Charles still cared for Erik, he still saw him as the same but, Charles knew that Erik was not going to change for him. His mind was set firmly in his beliefs and Charles selfishly wished Erik would stop.

But Charles did not voice his thoughts. He kept himself wrapped against Erik and tried to think of something else. He closed his eyes and focused on the stable heart beat and the fingers running through his brown hair. Charles only thought, how could one man change society?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, tell me what you think.


	4. Surprising your Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has a surprise for his wonderful omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and sorry that its shorter than the past chapters but I felt that everything that I wanted is written, so hey. Wooo there's that.

Erik sat hunched over with a map and blueprint in front of him. His shadow covered most of what was on his desk from the light hanging above, but it didn't bother him. No, he already figured out the plan.

He stared and memorized it after many times of surveying them. Some areas were marked off in red others were circled but neither pleased Erik. The Alpha wanted to throw his desk against the wall in frustration but before he could lift it two feet off the ground someone had entered the room many deemed his office.

Meeting the blue gaze of his comrade, Erik dropped the metal desk back to the floor with a loud bang.

"What is it Azazel?"

The other alpha cut straight to the point, "We have retrieved the shifter."

Erik smiled at Azazel. Perhaps not everything was a lost cause.

 

Charles was in the kitchen fixing himself to tea. Erik had left early and Charles did not ask him why. After Erik had confessed to Charles about his true occupation neither tried to bring the subject back. But just as Charles was about to take a sip, he heard the doorbell ring.

Charles rose a brow, confused on who would be at the door. He set his tea down on the kitchen counter and made his way towards the door. He peered into the peephole and saw a man standing in front of a door wearing a suit. Charles felt a little worried about the stranger and brought two fingers to his temple.

'I hope this is the right house. It seems pretty big.'

Charles rose a brow not getting information nor feeling any aggression from the stranger. Just nervousness which was quiet odd. Sighing Charles opened the door to come face to face with the stranger.

"How can I help you," asked Charles politely.

The stranger let out a dashing smile before their form changed to that of a blue woman. Charles' eyes widened but he couldn't react when she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Charles couldn't believe it, Raven, his sister was there hugging him. His emotions were flustered due to Raven's own strong projections. But once his brain caught up with the present he quickly embraced his sister in a tight hug.

"Raven. Oh how did you find me? How did you get out of the facility," Charles asked.

Raven pulled away to look at her brother with a wide smile.

"I got out the same way you did," Raven answered stepping to the side as a red man came into view.

"A pleasure to meet you, Charles. I am Azazel, I work with Erik," the man introduced himself in a Russian accent.

Charles noticed the man had a scar on his face and a tail that ended in a sharp point but before he could question him Erik walked towards them. Charles wondered why Erik had not just let them in with his key but he figured that Raven wanted to surprise him.

"It would be best to move the reunion inside," Erik offered.

Charles scooted to the side in order for everyone to enter the house. Charles smiled brightly when Erik entered after Azazel and his sister knowing that he had been the one to get her from the facility. Erik gave his Omega a lovely kiss before closing the door behind himself.

They all moved to sit down in the living room while Charles could not keep the smile from his face but looking over he could see that neither could Raven.

"I have to admit I feel strange no longer being in the facility, seeing as I grew up there. But wow, this is better than being in my room," Raven explained.

"I'm so glad that you're here Raven. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. But I'm here now."

Charles self consciously moved his hand until he grabbed a hold of Erik's own hand. The metal bender gave his mate a gentle squeeze and could feel his emotions through their empathetic bond.

'And of course I met your mate. He seems like such a gentleman. I'm still nervous with my Alpha,' Raven whispered to Charles' mind.

Charles sent her a soothing wave of reassurance and explained his own anxiety to when he was given to Erik.

"Azazel here was asking me about you at the office and wondered where he could get a wonderful mate such as yourself," Erik began to explain to Charles, "I told him about the facility and that is where he chose Raven."

"Da, it is true. When I first saw her, it was unexplainable. I would say, her color was what caught my eye. Such a lovely shade of blue," Azazel commented gazing at Raven closely.

Raven felt herself blush, the blue in her cheeks turning purple at the attention. She heard her brother chuckle at her flushed cheeks and sent him a yellow glare. Charles only winked at her in jest. He was glad to have Raven but deep in his mind Charles was a bit worried.

Azazel had claimed that he worked with Erik, so he knew that the other Alpha was an activist as well. Charles blocked his emotions as he began to worry, knowing that Raven did not know about it. But Charles kept those thoughts to himself instead he focused on his sister and her partner.

 

"Listen, every omega from the facility I visited is stated here on the roster. But there is high level of security in place all the time making it highly impossible to attack directly. We'd all be killed. There is a another way to properly destroy the facility from the inside. A more secure way," Erik explained calmly to the group of alpha's and escaped Omega's, "the omega's in the facility do not have their abilities written down. But when I purchased my omega, I learned a fascinating detail.

_~'Now this Omega is named Raven. She has the ability to transform into any other person. She is unique in the way that she can mask her scent when changed,' Moira described while Erik nodded.~_

"She is what we need," Erik affirmed to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik...you ass. Don't worry I have an idea where this story is going, and it gets sad before it gets better. Thank you so much for kudos and reading.  
> Comments make me update faster, tehee and they make my day *3*


	5. Guiding your Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be getting worse, and Charles doesn't want to sit idly by as his mate tries to change the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I needed some inspiration but here it is, enjoy.

It was the start of an unpleasant day. Erik knew this for a fact when he and his Omega were awoken early in the morning by howling cries and screams. Erik woke quickly along with the telepath who felt his own breath quicken in anxiety. Erik rushed down the stairs and opened the front door to see what was happening. To his horror he saw them, the BP.

They were dragging a small child away from a family. It was the family across from his own home. He knew that they only came to tear an omega away from their family. Everyone was outside looking at the distraught family as the omega was held down by the Alpha. The Alpha appeared to want to attack the beta's that carried the child to a dark van. They did not glance at the family and before they could place the child inside the alpha let out a shock of electricity that startled everyone. The rest of the families hurried inside their homes knowing it was dangerous now that the Alpha father had attacked.

Through this entire commotion Erik did not notice his omega until it was too late.

Charles ran out of the house in just his pyjamas leaving Erik dumbfounded. Erik's instinct automatically flashed warnings in his mind about protecting his Omega.

Charles reached the other Alpha just as the BP activated their stun batons.

"Stand down, Alpha, or we'd be forced to take you in," one of the beta's warned.

The child omega was crying out in the van and omega mother was stunned at the anger of her alpha.

"Calm please," Charles warned the alpha who was crackling with electricity.

Charles could feel anger, betrayal and hurt coming from the alpha. He tried heavily to reach into his mine to find any comfort to prevent from the alpha from attacking.

"Please calm, friend. Do not do something you are going to regret."

Erik reached his omega hearing and feeling what he was trying to do. If it was not a public area, he would have smashed the BP until they were null recognizable. He wanted so badly to crush them with the metal vests they wore but Charles was there, his finger to his temples deep in concentration as the electricity lessened from the aggravated Alpha.

The BP stared at the mutants, seeing no other threat, their main concern was the child. They drove away and the Alpha fell to his knees in broken sobs. His omega rushed over and the both comforted in each others arms.

Charles let out a exhausted sigh and gave the couple a sorrowful look. Erik grabbed Charles by the shoulder and guided him back to their home.

Back inside Charles closed his eyes and blocking his emotions. He felt everything the alpha felt and he remembered his own sorrow from being taken from his mother  
.  
Erik stood still emitting anger and confusion towards his mate. Even with his emotions blocked he could still feel Erik through their empathetic blond.

"Why did you stop him," Erik asked.

"Because he was a father. Because there does not to be a need for violence even when it's your own family. Because if he attacked, everyone would be hurt, not just the beta's."

Erik's eyebrow furrowed in confusion. If it was himself put in the situation those men would be dead without a second thought. He would tear the world apart for hurting his family. He had suffered himself due to a beta's cruelty. He remembered it like yesterday when a beta decided there be no need for alpha's or omega's and created mass genocide in Europe. It was the reason Erik lost his parents and it was the reason he wanted the world to change. And the reason he was looking for someone who had specifically ruined his life.

"Erik," Charles called out to his mate who was lost back in his bleak past.

Erik blinked and stared at Charles who looked concerned.

"I'm sorry I just ran out without telling you, but I wanted to help. I've not been outside before in a long while and it's sad to know that nothing has changed."

Erik sat down and ran a hand through Charles' wavy brown hair, "Do you want to help change the world?"

Charles looked down at his lap before answering Erik with a gulp, "Yes."

Erik kissed Charles' forehead, " Then I'd like to show you the brotherhood."

 

Charles was nervous. He had read about the terror of an activist group. He had heard of their selfishness and attacks on innocents, but he couldn't believe them to be one hundred percent true. For all he knew, beta's instilled the fear on any one who tried to rise up against hierarchy and parliament. Oppress thee oppressed.  
But when he entered the base that Erik had taken him to, it was different. The there were different omega's and alpha's working together, some where unmated which came as a surprise. Just like Erik had mentioned, there was no sign of any beta in the building.

Erik introduced Charles to the others, with a protective arm around his shoulder. He couldn't help but growl when an unbounded Alpha got too close.

Charles met them all but Erik fully introduced him to his main group. There was Mortimer Toynbee, an Omega who went by Toad. Following was Jason Wyngarde, an Alpha calling himself Mastermind with the ability to create illusions. Jason was a bit flirty with Charles but a growl from Erik caused Jason to raise his hands in surrender. Next was a fairly young omega who only when with the name of Janos, with the ability to manipulate the air to create whirlwinds. Another man, well it was a very large man, an Omega by the codename Blob, his real name being Frederick J. Dukes. 

Charles was astonished at all the people and their unique abilities but Erik dragged him away to his office where Azazel, his second in command was waiting for him. Azazel handed Erik a vanilla file which he opened to read nee information on the omega facilities.

"We have already started with the plan as discussed, and you should be surprised to hear that a beta wants to join," Azazel informed Erik while giving Charles a nod in greeting.

"Who is it this time," Erik asked setting the file down.

"A man by the name of Cain Marko."

Charles eyebrows rose at the name. That was his brother, his step brother but brother none the less. He was always taking care of Charles at the facility after he had read the omega's file and saw his fathers name. Cain told him that he never heard about him still he started working at the facility and it only saddened the Omega that his mother had moved on and erased him from her life. Cain didn't treat Charles bad, not when he saw the hopelessness all the Omega's had and instead took up his role as an older brother. He confided that if he was never sent to the facility they would have been raised together and for Charles it was nice to have family once again.

"That's my brother," Charles interjected in the conversation.

Azazel was going to retaliate something but Erik stopped him.

"Do you trust Cain," Erik asked.

Charles looked at both Alpha's and told them yes.

"I mean, do you trust him with your life," Erik clarified.

Charles rose a brow, "I do."

"Magneto you can't be thinking about this. He is a beta, we do not--"

"Send the intel to Mystique and Frost," Erik cut in.

Azazel grounded his teeth but disappeared in red smoke without questioning Erik.

"Magneto," Charles asked with a smile.

Erik turned at his omega and knew that he was teasing, "I thought it sounded all right."

Charles shook his head but still stared at his Alpha, "Are you going to tell me your plan?"

Erik grabbed ahold of Charles' face and looked deeply into his eyes, "Yes, my leibling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not fret, everything will be explained. Please tell me what you think, I would love to hear from you guys.


	6. Tarnashing your Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles saw those bodies in the facility and he had ignored them, because he wanted to make sure his Alpha was safe, but now. Now the bodies seemed more vivid than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write, the more Charles and Erik's relationship becomes strained. :(

This was bad. This was very bad, Charles thought as he took cover behind a wall. There were shots brig fired at him and oh yeah and in his arms was a baby. A crying baby who was scared to death and he had no idea where his mate was which did not calm the anxiety in his nor the infants. Charles felt the floor rumble around him and then saw Azazel appear in front of him.

"Where's Erik," Charles shouted over the noise but Azazel only grabbed his arm and teleported them out of the building. When Charles saw that he was teleported the back of the facility with freed Omega's being protected by the Brotherhood. Charles felt himself grow furious but they were not his emotions, they were coming from his angry mate from somewhere in the building. The babe in his arms still cried and Charles tried his best to shush him or her. He saw an omega standing beside him, he couldn't be older than seventeen with red hair. 

"Excuse me, would you mind holding him," Charles asked the teenager.

"Ummm, okay," he answered taking the baby.

"Thank you," Charles told him before running back into the facility as stubborn as could be.

 

A few hours before.

Charles and Erik sat together in front of a metal desk as the Alpha began to explain to his Omega what was happening. Erik opened a folder which showed a black and white picture of a man.

"This is Sebastian Shaw, a man that I have been looking for for quite a while. He is in charge of the facilities along with another man, William Stryker."

Erik took out another picture which showed both men shaking hands at a conference.

"Sebastian is an Alpha. And he was also part of the Nazi movement."

Charles felt the anger from his Alpha, there was more than just equality driving Erik, there was vengeance. Charles grabbed a hold of his hand and send a calming vibe through their interlinked hands. Erik's shoulders relaxed a bit

"That would explain why he started the facilities, just another form of encampment," Charles added grabbing a paper and reading it.

"Who is this," asked Charles showing Erik a picture of another man, only this one was shorter.

"That bastard is Bolivar Trask. We found out that he is planning a weapon that could be used to neutralize Alphas and Omegas. He's talked about a proposition to parliament but there has not been a desicion made. It's ridiculous, the alphas and omegas easily overpopulate the betas yet we remain as the minority."

Erik threw the picture back on the desk.

"Are these the only ones who want to...neutralize us," Charles feeling anxious and concerned that there were people out there hating them just because they were different.

Erik looked at Charles and nodded, "So far as we know. They're the only ones. Did you know that last year a member of parliament wanted to eradicate the omega facilities before he went missing. Shaw was the one that took him but they blamed the attack on another. It only made Shaw's and Stryker's propaganda that much stronger.

Charles felt sick to his stomach. His stomach churned and he felt bile rising to his throat. Charles was naive to the media, and raised in a facility only made him blind to the sad truth. Erik telling him all this felt overwhelming to the omega.

Erik grabbed Charles and brought him close to his body. The close contact calmed Charles somewhat but the scent of his Alpha stopped his mind from spinning.

"You don't have to do this Charles. Let me do it, I've done this for some time already," Erik reassured him holding him tight.

Charles shook his head and pulled away, "No, I need to do this. This has gone far enough. I though things would change when I was little but then I stopped feeling hopeful about change. I need to do this."

Erik kissed Charles soundless and Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's neck pulling him closer.

"My sister is helping you isn't she," Charles mumbled after taking a parting breath.

"Yes, I don't know why I try to keep things from a telepath," Erik smirked.

Charles shrugged and went back to kissing Erik.

 

Erik informed Charles on the plan he had derived. Apperantly Shaw visited each omega facility to meet up with the beta's running them. Mystique was on the inside as a new beta guard and frost had already informed Cain on what he would be doing. Being another strong telepath, Emma made sure Cain wasn't planning anything else that might be used against their attack. Shaw was going to meet up with Moira in her office later in the night would make it easier to move in. Azazel was going to enter first once Mystique gave the signal that Shaw was no longer on the main floor. 

The guards would be neutralized by Mastermind, Toad and Blob. While Janos and the other members released the omegas. They would then be taken to the back of the facility for safety reasons. Cain would be guarding the door outside of Moira's office which made sure to only allow Magneto to approach. Well that was the jist of the plan. But nothing ever went according to plan. Because no one knew that Stryker was accompanying Shaw to facility along with his many body guards. That small mistake of misinformation led them to their current predicament.

 

Present.

Charles ran through the facility where fights were still going on. Charles managed to dodge away from attacks, he was glad that the omegas from the facility were somewhere safe, but still. Charles frowned seeing bodies on the floor but his goal was to find Erik. The last he had seen of him he was with Shaw.

Charles ran with two fingers at his temple feeling for Erik but instead he found his sister who was trapped between four betas. Charles did not know what to do. He had only used his powers to read minds and show emotions but nothing else. But when he saw Raven cornered he felt his blood rush down to his feet, the next thing he knows the betas are unconscious on the floor.

Raven looked around with wide yellow eyes until her gaze landed on her brother. Charles felt light headed but Raven threw her arms around him.

"How did you do that," she asked perplexed holding him tightly.

"I don't know," Charles mumbled trying to get his bearings straight.

A poof was heard before Azazel appeared.

"I thought I took you to stay with the omegas," Azazel reprimanded the male omega.

"I'm looking for my mate," Charles defended.

"Erik ordered me to make sure you were unharmed."

"Well I am unharmed but I'm not leaving until I find Erik."

Raven looked between both men back and forth until a loud rumble shook the entire building.

"That can't be good," she yelled over the noise.

Charles felt around and felt emotions of distress and terror come from the first floor.

"Frederick knocked down a support column of the building, " Charles informed them.

Azazel grabbed both Charles and Raven teleporting them up to the roof where Erik was. Erik was standing in front of Shaw who appeared cocky and not at all disturbed with what was happening. He was gripping at the throat of Moira, holding her as a shield.

Besides Erik where both Cain and Mastermind, none of them attacking since Azazel appeared with the shapeshifter and telepath.

Charles did not call out to Erik knowing it was not the proper time but sent out a wave of support. He felt Erik twitch at the sensation but kept his gaze strong against the Alpha. The beta, Stryker was missing from the scene.

"Looks like we have more guests," Shaw started gazing at Charles and Raven.

"Face it Shaw you are surrounded," Erik growled lifting up a hand.

"Ah ah ah," Shaw warned, "lift anything and the beta gets it."

"Kill her then nothing will shield you. It doesn't matter if she dies," Erik replied with a smirk feeling the metal around him.

Charles frowned, 'Do not harm her, Erik. Please. If we kill her we are no better than Shaw.'

'We have no choice. This is our only chance at getting Shaw. After this, we'll never get a chance to do it again'  
Charles focused and brought fingers to his temple. He tried to penetrate the mind of Shaw but he couldn't. Something was blocking him.

They all heard Shaw's laughter and wondered what was amusing.

"A telepath. Erik, I thought you'd choose better than that. But you see, as long as I have this little metal helmet, nothing can stop me."

Erik clenched his jaw hearing the beta crying for Shaw to let her go and feeling his Omega so close trying to think of anything. But even when plans failed, there was always an ace up Erik's sleeve.

"Azazel," he called.

The red man disappeared and reappeared swinging his leg out at Shaw and knocking him down. With his grasp loose he grabbed the beta and teleported off of the roof.  
Shaw stood up and cracked his neck. Another rumble was felt. Another support column had been torn. If anymore were destroyed than the entire building would collapse.

"No more games, let's see what you can do."

Erik smirked and without warning Cain rushed out and tried to tackle Shaw to the ground. He easily dodged the bulking beta but he was a distraction as Erik threw a metal pole at Shaw.

Charles knew that his attacks and Mastermind's were useless until Shaw took off the helmet. So he formulated a plan before Shaw could do any real damage.

It was difficult to attack Shaw with their abilities because he would use their energy and throw their attacks back.  
Somehow, by some strange chance, they had knocked out Shaw's helmet off of his head that Charles took his chance and held down Shaw.

Charles strained against the hold but Erik was the first to notice the sudden change. He glanced at Charles who nodded, as if saying it was his doing. Erik smirks and bends metal to tie Shaw's hand behind his back.

"Stupid Omega. Do you think what you are doing is going to change anything? Do you honestly believe that this little stunt is worthwhile," Shaw began to laugh even if his body remained still.

"Go ahead, Erik. Kill me. Do it for your mutter," Shaw teased.

Charles tried to reach to Erik, he wanted to calm his mate but his entire focus was on Shaw. He couldn't break away, not when he was holding him down. Charles knew that he would escape if his concentration dropped, and he did not want that to happen.

Erik brought up his hand, "Charles let him go."

Charles knows in his stomach that Erik wants to kill him, but no one intervenes. He knows, if he kills Shaw, it would only make matters worse for them. They would make things harder for an omega and Alpha. Charles was fine with releasing the omegas from a facility. But he was naive to think that Erik would not kill Shaw. Charles hoped they would change the Alpha's mind, or make him disappear, but murder. Charles saw those bodies in the facility and he had ignored them, because he wanted to make sure his Alpha was safe, but now. Now the bodies seemed more vivid than before. Charles felt stupid, he felt confused and above all he did not want to spill any more blood.

"Please, Erik. You don't have to kill him. There can be another way," Charles begged but felt the anger ebb at him.

Erik frowned unsure as to why his Omega was questioning him and why he changed his mind on getting rid of Shaw.

"Do you think if we let him go he will stop this? He has to die."

"Erik, don't! If you kill him, this will end badly. Please, Erik."

Erik ignored the pleading of his omega, remembering his broken childhood. Remembering the suffering he had gone through, and the death of his mother. He remembered and sneared at Shaw's face.

"Let go Charles."

"I can't let go until you agree that he won't be killed."

"Im sorry. But that is something I cannot promise," Erik muttered before moving a metal shard through Shaw's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, the angst! I feel like I ripped our my own heart writing this, like come on we all went through the emotions from first class but hey, not all relationships are perfect. Not even when mated.  
> Is this any good? I would love some feedback on this story to see if I should continue.....


	7. Consolidating your Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day after the battle, but will it be the last battle. Shaw is now dead, but there is now a small bump in the way of Charles and Erik's relationship. But Erik doesn't want one mistake to affect them heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah! But here is the comfort for the divorce that will never happen, not as along as im writing.
> 
> Sorry guys for the wait. 
> 
> Warning: There is a description of a panic attack/anxiety, so if you have any triggers in reading that kinda stuff I suggest, you see skip the panic attack part. I have anxiety so i have first hand experiences with how panic attacks affect someone and how to calm down.
> 
> Oh...and feels with some angst.

Charles was uncommonly quiet. His mood was unknown to Erik. It felt as if their bond was broken, but it was only Charles blocking their bond. It was the first time he tried and it was unpleasant feeling. He was sure Erik felt the strange emptiness as well, but at the moment Charles was too stubborn to care. The back of his mind kept telling him to forgive his Alpha. Charles did not want to talk about it at the moment.

'Mate,' his mind whispered.

Charles preoccupied himself with the Omega's that had been rescued from the facility. He caught the sight of his friend, Hank. Both Omega's embraced each other even if Charles felt bizarre and strange.

'Not mine.'

Charles ignored his body's need for his mate and focused on his friend.

"It's good to see you again, my friend."

Hank smiled, "Did you help get us out, I didn't see you with all the commotion. "

Charles nodded and smiled, "There were others as well. I simply joined in at the last minute, but it was my mate who planned it."

Charles inwardly kicked himself for the slip. He did not want to talk about Erik.

'Yes I do.'

"Raven did tell me you left the facility with a mate. But a stubborn Omega like you, he must be a very patient Alpha."

Charles smiled sadly, "He is. How do you feel now that you're out?"

Hank shrugged his shoulders, "It feels surreal. I feel like I'm dreaming and any second a beta is going to wake me up doing his rounds and checking in on every room. But I don't know what I am going to do."

"Well I know its illegal but the Brotherhood makes working cards for Omegas. They also help you look for a home," Raven snuck into the conversation.

"Raven," Hank smiled brightly hugging her.

"Missed you too monkey boy," she teased.

Hank groaned at the nickname but didn't glare like he would to others. If Raven and Charles teased, they ment no harm. After all they are his oldest and closest friends.

"Last time we spoke you were gushing about an Alpha choosing you."

Raven blushed hitting Hank's arm, "I was not gushing. I was nervous."

Charles smiled at the banter when he saw from the corner of his eye Cain beckoning him from across the room. Charles excused himself from the conversation and made his way towards his step brother.

"I wanted to speak with you about what happened at the facility," Cain started causing Charles to uncomfortably move where he stood.

"Look, I know you think what Erik did was bad," Charles wanted to cut in but Cain glared to quiet him, "but it wasn't. Of course now that there are going to be more problems with parliament, but its better than everything remaining as it is. The Beta's have been sitting on their asses for far too long on equality rights. And while everyone else cowers in fear, its people like Erik that stand up for what's right. Just because Shaw is dead does not mean everything is gonna get worse. He was an Alpha who threatened many, I bet you parliament is glad someone punched his ticket early." 

Charles listened carefully to everything his brother was explaining and let the words sink in, "I only wish that there many hurt and killed because of what we did. It's a bloody miracle that we got thec children safely out of the facility. The guards didn't deserve to be killed for simply following orders."

"No one innocent was hurt. They were all prepared for the consequences. To change the world, sometimes there are unintentional deaths. I dont normally speak words of wisdom, but Charles you're being prissy with that infamous puppy dog look. You should be talking to your Alpha."

Charles frowned, "What am I supposed to say? He...he killed someone."

"You're not so innocent either. Talk to him little brother or I'll force you."

Cain brushed past Charles and made his way somewhere else. Charles sighed out loud and felt heat start blooming deep in his chest. It wormed its way around his chest towards his lungs making him feel uncomfortably warm even if it was fresh. Charles felt the ends of his fingertips start to tingle and the heat in chest did not help his breathing. He felt his breath start to quicken as if he wasnt getting enough air into his lungs. This was new to Charles and it was terrifying. He had read books on psychology out of boredom. Was he experiencing an anxiety attack? Charles didnt know, all he knew was that the room felt too small even if it was laege. The walls felt like they were enclosing in on him, and he was crowded by many Omegas. Charles felt alone even if his friends and family were close by. Charles thought the floor was going to fall away and Charles would be consumed by an endless black hole. Charles grew frantic the more his thoughta spiraled negatively our of control. The heat and anxiety felt too heavy, his breath started coming in quick gasps.

"Erik," Charles choked out reopening their bond. 

Charles' heart punded loudly in his chest, he hunched down holding on to his knees in order not to fall over and in some way calm himself down. He needed his mate, he needed Erik. He couldn't do this himself. He didn't want to lose Erik. He couldnt live alone in a world full of people.

Strong arms wrapped themselves securely around Charles' shaking form. The touch was warm and comfortng, sending a small tingle throughout his body. The scent that came to Charles was that of his mate, it was strong and reassuring but his body still trembled. The strong arms picked him up and held Charles tightly. He rested his head against a sold chest and heard the soft rhythm of a heart beat. Charles closed his eyes trying to calm his mind but thoughts where a jumbled mess, so he focused on counting the heart beats. He focused on their bond and Erik's mind that was currently concerned for his omega. The unpleasant heat was still there but Charles slowly calmed. His Alpha calms him down.

He felt his Alpha walking. He heard hushed voices talk, the voices sounded worried but Charles did not want to hear them, he just wanted to continue listening to Erik's heart beat. The voices disappeared but his Alpha still walked on until everythong was quiet. Charles felt Erik shift him in his arms which caused Charles to whimper in fear of his Alpha letting him go. To his relief Erik did not let go but moved himself to sit down. Charles kept his eyes closed focusin on the beats that calms his own heart.

Their bond was once again open, Erik felt the anxiety running through his Omega's body and tried his best to calm him down. Erik ran his hand through Charles' soft hair, kissing his forhead and holding his body close. Slowly, ever so slowly the fear ebbed away from Charles. It was still present but not as prominent as before. Erik kept quiet allowing his Omega to speak first. He felt everything Charles felt, including his pain. He felt the hurt for treating his mate unpleasantly. His mate felt fear and he wanted to push those feelings away. He had yet to show his mate the strength and protection every Alpha should show their Omega. Why had he kept hurting him?

But Erik thought if he freed the Omegas, Charles would be glad that his friends and innocent people would be allowed the chance to live their own lives. He thought if their enemies perished his Charles would be grateful, not overcome with anxiety. Erik felt like a failure. He was raised better than this, he was raised to be a good person and caring to his Omega. He was raised to be a gentleman. Erik hoped his parents would forgive him from the afterlife for the way he was treating his mate. He wished Charles would forgive him...

Charles blinked his eyes open. The first thing he saw was a deep frown on Erik's face.Charles felt his clouded mind full of regret and a mantra rushing through his mind.

'I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. How could I? Please forgive me Charles. 

Charles reached out a hand and pressed his fingers gently against Erik's cheek. Erik did not move his gaze to look at Charles. He was too busy scolding himself. Charles brushed his cheek moving his hand to place underneath Erik's chin in order to turn his head. He still refused to look at Charles. Erik felt ashamed. He did not deserve a mate. If he hadn't taken Charles...no. It woild be worse if he hadn't, but...he didnt have to mate him if it brought Charles grief.

Charles felt his thoughts, "Stop."

Erik blinked and finally locked eyes with Charles' beautiful blue eyes.

"I do not regret mating with you. And I don't like it when you think so negatively about yourself. I know i freaked out right now because of what happened, but I would never blame you. It was the first time I had seen anything like that."

"No, I'm sorry Charles. You are so young and you're brave to do what you have done. I'm sorry for not listening to you. For bringing you so much sadness. I shouldn't do this to you. I--"

Erik stopped himself unable to finish the sentence. He wanted to say didn't deserve Charles but he didnt want to say those words out loud. Charles pressed a hand against Erik's chest, directly above his heart.

"Erik, how many times do I have to tell you you're so brave to do what you do. To risk yourself for others. I know that you couldn't let Shaw go. I understand, but it did hurt me when you wouldn't listen. It hurt more than feeling his death. I thought...when you stormed off into your office, I thought you were going to leave me because I told you to stop. That's why I stupidly blocked our bond so it wouldn't be true but blocking our bond made things worse, especially since I'm telepathic. What I'm trying to say is, I don't want you to leave me and I dont want to leave you." 

"But-," Charles cut Erik off with a finger to his lips.

Charles moved his body in oder to fully sit on Erik's lap, "This is just a small step back. I love you Erik. I will always forgive you because you are my other half. I couldn't possibly live without you, my love."

Erik remained silent.

"I can't force you to change for me, that would be selfish. But I want you to listen to me, a vendetta would cause more harm than good. Dont do this for vengance, Erik.

Erik listned carefully. Now that Shaw is dead, Erik did not feel any different. His sorrow for his past and his parents hadnt been magically cured. Nothing changed.

"How can you have so much confidence and faith in me," Erik asked after a short period of silence.

Charles smiled and placed a soft kiss on his Alpha's lips, "Because I know in your heart, you're a wonderful man.

Erik still felt Charles' hand on his chest. He delt the warmth of his hand over his heart. Erik closed the distance between them with a longer kiss. A kiss wouldnt fix everything but Erik had no words at the moment. He wanted to prove to Charles that he still loved him. He regretted ignoring him and continuously hurting him but Charles kept forgiving him. Erik wanted to be worthy of his forgiveness. 

Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's neck eagerly returning the kiss. He straddled his Alpha and felt the warmth flood between his cheeks. Erik brought his hands inside Charles shirt and massaged the soft skin of Charles hips. They both needed the closeness. They wasted no time in foreplay and just moved to unzip each others pants while still exchanging heated kisses. Erik lifted his hips off of the sofa to shimmy out of his panta and tugged on Charles own pants. Once they were both pantsless Erik and Charles locked eyes. Charles sat himself on Erik's length and the connection caused both bodies to tingle. Erik was covered in Charles slick warmth that always felt so welcoming. Charles whimpered at feeling stretched and full. They needee this.

They held on to each other tightly afraid to let the other go and just moved in synch. Erik kept muttering terms of endearment into Charles ear as he picked up the pace. Charles bit his lip and moaned, his body felt warm and his top clothes felt constricting so he tore them off along with Erik's. Erik moved Charles down to the sofa to change their position. He grabbed Charles legs and lifted them up to his shoulder to gain deepee access into Charles. Both men moaned and groaned and their climax quickly washed over them. Neither moved, they only stared into each others eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! *3*


	8. Caring for your Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness. I went to a convention and my internet has been down.

The main members of the Brotherhood scattered around a tv in their safehouse. A news report was on, and the main interest was on one William Stryker. The Alphas and Omegas watched the television and stiffened when the man spoke on TV.

"It's the Alphas who can't be controlled. The Omegas are difficult because they are problematic in their uncontrollable sexual urges. Only when they are locked behind a facility can the streets be safe. It's not just for the Beta's own protection but for the Omega as well. In the facility they are in a safe place where no one can harm them."

"So are you saying that an Alpha is more dangerous on the street than Omega," the interviewer asked from behind the camera.

Charles frowned at what the man was saying and felt Erik hold him tighter with every word.

"We have seen it throughout history. Bloody and savage. They can be highly unpredictable and are prone to violence. They are only sated when they are mated but even then they are highly territorial and easier to anger. It's a wonder how Alpha's have been allowed so much freedom in the first place. They should be placed in facilities to properly calm them and make sure they are not the menace everyone points them to be."

The interviewer cleared her throat, "According to an unknown source of information, there have been rumors about you starting a team of Alpha's and beta's to work as a separate branch of the military."

Stryker chuckled at the sentence, "Blatant lies. I had worked with Shaw on making safe and accommodating facilities for omegas. Even if they have their problems, I want to make the world safer. That is my main concern. Now this rumor about me creating an Alpha and Beta team is just that, a rumor. Yes I have my opinions on Alphas and omegas but my only concern is with the beta population-"

Raven no longer able to hear the man talk stood up and turned off the television. The room was eerily quiet as everyone else still let the words sink in.

"I can't stand this anymore," Raven started, "they lied about what happened at the facility and now they let someone like this talk so poorly about us."

Charles felt Raven's anger and sadness at the injustice the media played. He too felt sadness but the rest of the emotions in the room varied. His Alpha remained quiet at his side but the others began voicing their opinion.

"It is cowards like him that shouldn't even be allowed to speak," Azazel's Russian accent broke in as he beckoned Raven over to calm down.

"But it seems like Stryker is hiding something," Janos stated his gaze still focused on the darkened television.

"Well is it true that Stryker is working on an Alpha team," Toad asked.

"Its true,"a new voice cut in.  
All eyes turned to the door where the blonde telepath stood. Erik now broken from whatever reverie he was in turned his attention to Emma.

"What did you find," Erik asked.  
Emma sauntered over, "Geeze not even a 'welcome back'. But to answer your question it would be best to call in a meeting."

 

Stryker felt anger when the interview finished their televised session. He forcibly shaked hands with the interviewer before exiting the studio. His bodygaurd was waiting for him outside and quickly followed after Stryker. The man kept quiet even when the guard escorted Stryker into a black SUV. Once the guard drove off did Stryker begin to speak.

"I want whoever found that information dead. It would be preferred if their death be made public." 

The rest of the ride was scarily silent but normal to the guard. They drove off to a desolate location until stopping miles away from the city. Stryker exited the SUV and walked some feet away before kneeling down on the dirt floor that was away from the road. He wiped the dirt away to reveal a lever which Stryker pulled, twisted and then pushed back down. The ground shifted in front causing Stryker to take a step back. Metal steps began to form descending underground.

Stryker walked down the stairs until the light from outside could no longer reach the opening. Stryker stepped down on cemented floor and fluorescent lights flickered on illuminating a hallway directing to a metal door. He walked over and pressed his finger against a scanner before the metal door slid open to redirect to a much larger area. There were a small number of people in the area. It was just a large room that had a conjoined gym, game room, kitchen, living room, dining room, and barracks. The people were scattered around but they turned to attention when Stryker stepped in.

"And here our fearless leader has returned," commented a mouthy beta much to Stryker's annoyance.

The others came to see what their "fearless leader" wanted from them.

"I assume training has been put up to speed. I was not pleased with how the last mission went," Stryker informed with a glare directed at each individual.

The group was made up of alphas and betas which ment territorial Alphas not following beta orders. It would be easier for there to be a top Alpha, but no single member wanted anyone overpowering them. It was difficult having a beta lead the squad, since Alphas tended to do their own thing, but somehow no one had died yet.

"You were supposed to go in and get out without notice but now there is ongoing investigation. I'm glad someone was stupid enough to attack the Omega facility at the same time so parliament is over looking your stupid mistake. That doesn't mean they didn't see, it means that if there is any other mission with the same result, your asses or on the line."

None spoke but the Alphas growled at being talked down to. Stryker did not fear them, he held them on a tight leash and they weren't about to attack.

"What is the mission this time," asked a Beta.

"It's time we start Weapon X. Thrask is out of the picture and with Shaw dead it's an opportune time to start. I want these activists wiped out, they are a nuisance, especially now that the hierarchy has been doubting us. The world has to continue spinning the same way."

 

"What is weapon x," Charles asked seriously as each Brotherhood member sat around a large table listening carefully to Emma's information.

"It's a program that Stryker has been working on, it'll enhance the abilities of Betas by using Alpha and Omega DNA, making them the perfect weapon," Emma explained.

"Perfect weapon for what," inquired Raven.

"For us," finished Erik.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Even if a Beta could birth an Alpha or an Omega, their DNA is different than both. A Beta would not be able to receive abilities, it'll only disfigure them because their DNA would have to be spliced to accommodate the foreign strands. Even if they succeed, Stryker can't wipe out Alphas and Omegas if there are laws protecting them," Hank broke into the conversation. He wasn't a member of the Brotherhood but he remained to help care for the Omegas and help with anything scientific.

The Brotherhood thought carefully on the information. Charles still felt nauseas after the interview with Stryker. He kept feeling that in any moment he was going to regurgitate but he swallowed hard and breathed through his nose. Charles was unsure if Erik felt his mate's queasiness. He knew Erik was more concerned about Stryker and his shifty plans.

"Anything else," asked Erik causing Emma to shake her head.

"Thank you Emma. I want Janos and Azazel to stay close to Stryker and get any leads on this weapon x," Erik informed the group.

They were Erik's only commands for the time being. Slowly everyone started to filter out of the room, even Charles and Erik left. Stepping outside of the safehouse and the fresh air made Charles gag. He ran to a tree that was close by and emptied his stomach. He held onto the bark of the tree as he leaned over heaving. Charles felt a hand on his back and a glimmer in his mind full of concern. Charles would have said something but all that came out was retching. After a moment Charles felt himself calm and his stomach start to stop its heaving. He looked away from the mess and blinked away the tears from the exertion. He wiped his mouth with a shaky hand and looked at Erik who had not stopped rubbing Charles' back.

"I'm alright now, love, " Charles reassured him standing up straight.

Erik looked as if he didn't believe him as Charles' face lost its parlour and was still visibly shaking. He reached a hand to push back Charles hair from his forehead and left his palm rest there. Charles momentary closed his eyes at the cool feel of Erik's palm.

"You've been feeling nauseas for days now Charles. I think you should stay at home an rest," Charles wanted to retort but Erik continued, "everything is being worked on, so it'll be fine to rest and maybe see a doctor."

"It's just stress and Hank could see if there is anything wrong with me," Charles stubbornly explained grabbing a hold of Erik's hand that rested on his forehead.

"Leibling, Hank is not a full doctor even if he is really smart. Let me take you for a check up," the Alpha pleaded with a soulful look.

"Fine," Charles agreed allowing Erik to guide him to the car.

Charles sat quietly in the car. He no longer felt ill but his body felt tired. Erik held his hand in the car and Charles smiled at his Alpha's overproctectiveness. Even when they arrived to Erik's physician Erik held his Omega close. Luckily there was no one else waiting for the doctor that Charles was ushered in by a beta nurse to take in his vitals.

Charles disliked anything clinical. It was either the smell or the sterile environment that made him uneasy. It could also be the fact that majority of doctors treated omega's poorly. Charles couldn't help but fidget as the nurse took his blood pressure. The nausea returned unexpectedly and he had to force himself to take deep breaths.

"Dr. Strange will see you in a bit, I will allow your Alpha to enter," the nurse explained finishing up her paper work.

Charles nodded and sat down on a chair. The door opened and Erik walked in taking the other empty seat.

"Did I tell you, doctors make me nervous," Charles explained to Erik who smiled.

"Don't worry, Dr. Strange is a good physician, especially with omega's."

"I'm going to be mad if it turns out to be nothing more than a stomach bug."

Erik chuckled and placed a kiss on his mate's cheek. Just then the door opened and in walked in a tall alpha with dark hair that was greying at the temples with a trim beard.

"Hello, Erik. It's good to see you again. This must be Charles Xavier," Dr. Strange greeted extending a hand to shake Charles own.

Charles didn't feel intimidated by the Alpha, not when he presented friendliness and a caring nature. Charles felt himself relax and obeyed the doctor to start the exam.

"How long have you been feeling I'll," Dr. Strange asked opening the vanilla folder to Charles new medical files.

"A couple of weeks actually. Some days it's just nausea but sometimes I actually end up vomiting," Charles explained.

Dr. Strange nodded and wrote down the information, "Any other symptoms?"

"I guess I've been feeling tired and more anxious. Nothing else."

"Okay, let me take a look," Dr. Strange motioned for charles to lay down on the examination table and began to poke and prod his abdomen.

"When was your last heat?"

"Around 3 months ago."

"Was everything normal, no unusual cramping or late heat," he asked as Charles shook his head.

Dr. Strange placed his palm at Charles lower stomach and hummed," you feel a bit swollen here. If it's alright with you and Erik I would like to perform an ultrasound."

Charles looked at Erik and self consciously bit his lip,"I just want to make sure that it isn't his appendix or anything serious."

Erik nodded and Charles nodded in affirmation. Dr. Strange smiled and left the room. Charles felt that he was projecting his nervousness causing Erik to stand and go hold his hand.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, your going to be fine," Erik reassured Charles.

A moment later Dr. Strange and a nurse pushed in an ultrasound machine. Dr. Strange connected the machine as the nurse helped pull up Charles shirt and place the cold jell over his stomach. Dr. Strange grabbed the wand for the machine and began to examine Charles.

Dr. Strange focused on the ultrasound everything seemed fine so far so he moved the wand lower. The nurse adjusted the image as he focused on a certain area. Both Charles and Erik looked at the monitor unsure of what they were seeing.

"Increase the focus," Dr. Strange advised as the nurse turned a dial. 

On the screen there was a little blurry thing shown. Dr. Strange hummed and Charles and Erik looked at the doctor expectantly.

"I believe that you are pregnant, Charles."

"I'm what?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just did....damn. I didn't want to, but deep down yes I did.


	9. Expecting with your Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik try to get used to the idea of expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all fluff! I regret nothing.  
> Im also happy with Dr. Strange's cameo appearance.

The pair remained flabbergasted and speechless in front of the doctor. Moments ago they had just been informed some shocking information that would change both of their lives forever.

"But...what...how? I thought male Omegas couldn't get pregnant."

"Male Omegas are not as fertile as female Omegas but they can get pregnant just the same. I heard about the facilities not teaching biology properly, but I will do my best to explain everything to you. Male omegas are only fertile during a heat which makes them harder to impregnate than a female. Males are able to carry the baby to full term but unlike females, males do not lactate," Dr strange explained in full detail to the pair.

"So I'm really pregnant," asked a disbelieving Charles.

Dr. Strange turned back to the screen of the ultrasound. With a finger he pointed to a small mass that was shown in the black and white picture.

"Yes, you are pregnant Charles. This here is the fetus...well fetuses. They are small but I can estimate from the time of your heat and now, you're around 10 weeks pregnant."

"Wait, twins," Erik exasperated with wide eyes.

Dr. Strange nodded, "Yes. Judging from the ultrasound they are indeed twins. I should congratulate you both. Most partners aren't able to sire a child until their 5th mated heat."

Charles wanted to slip into unconsciousness, but his body was too aware of his surroundings. No welcoming darkness for him. Reality was set and captured in a black and white image. Only could he pry his eyes away to acknowledge the small swell of his stomach he should have noticed earlier. His pants had been feeling tighter but he thought nothing more of it other than gaining weight. But no, every small indication of uncomfortableness and weight gain was his body's way of preparing itself for the fetuses. It felt surreal. He was actually carrying his and Erik's chidlren. He was going to be a father. He was going to have a family. This was his life.

Erik still felt nothing, perhaps his body was still in shock. He only wished the doctor would continue to speak and hope his brain would snap out of its stupor.

Seeing the pair in shock assured Dr. Strange he still needed to further explain that this was indeed happening to them.

"There are options if neither of you are ready for children. An abortion can still be performed- "

"No," Charles cut him off, "no abortion. "

Dr. Strange nodded and looked at the Alpha who still carried a blank expression. Alphas usually had the last say in any major decision, but this was not the case. When Dr. Stephen Strange looked at the omega, he knew that no matter what the Alpha would say, his mind was made up. Strange did not believe in the normal ideals of hierarchy, he went out of his way to help unmated Omegas recieve the medical help they deserved. When he saw Charles, he saw a strong willed Omega.

Erik snapped out of his reverie, hearing his mate talk defensively of their unborn children. Perhaps his alpha instincts decided enough was enough, he needed to focus on his Omega by his side. Erik could feel the warmth of pride wash over him as his mate refused. The screen showed Erik he had a new purpose in changing the world. He didn't want his children to be treated poorly due to their parantage. He didnt want them to be taken away if they presented signs of an Omega. No! He was going to be a father and would do everything he could to support his family as a strong Alpha. Erik stared adoringly at his mate. It warmed his heart.

Dr. Strange knew the couple needed a moment to themselves. Without neither realizing, he quietly left the room. Charles released a breath he had no idea he had been holding. He unconsciously moved a hand to the small swell of his stomach. Charles knew he couldn't feel anything yet, they were only fetuses after all, cells that were slowly growing to babes.

A larger hand joined his own and Charles turned to Erik. He couldn't distinguish Erik's emotions. 

"I still can't believe this can you," Charles asked softly.

"Me either, but I suppose you cant be mad, seeing as this wasn't a stomach bug," Erik tried to joke but neither laughed. This was a serious situation. 

"I'm bloody scared, honestly. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. No one told me a male Omega could be pregnant. And with what's happening..." 

Erik carefully hushed the Omega and wiped away a tear that threatened to spill from Charles' eyes, "It'll be a learning process for the both of us. I know that this is completely unplanned, but we can make this work."

'What about the Brotherhood,' Charles asked through his mind, any one could overhear.

Erik kissed Charles' nose, unable to help himself from doting carasses on his pregnant mate. It was his Alpha instincts kicking in, "Do not worry. Everything will be taken care of, I will take a small vacation to stay beside you during your pregnancy. I do not want you to be stressed nor alone."

Charles nodded in understanding, his emotions having peeked to tears of joy.

"We're really going to be parents? " 

"Of course, mein leibling. Of course." Erik concluded peppering Charles' face with gentle kisses. 

After a moment of shared comfort, Dr. Strange walked in pleased to see the couple now smiling. They still looked unsure but their minds were made up.

"We're going to keep them," answered Erik.

Dr. Strange brought a chair over and sat down with Charles' medical folder," It's good to hear this. Congratulations are in order. Now, Charles I am going to vitamins that I suggest you start taking, they'll boost up your immune system and make sure that the fetuses are developing properly. I would also like to make an appointment in a couple of weeks to make sure everything is progressing as normal. It would be best if you start to limit your stress, it won't be helpful during the pregnancy. I'll also give you some pamphlets that the both of you can read. If there is anything else you need, do not be afraid to give me a call."

Dr. Strange handed Charles his business card, the Omega held it between his fingers. 

"Do either of you have any questions?"

\---------

Charles sat in the passanger's seat of the car. He flipped through the pamphlets Dr. Strange had given him and Erik to read. The pamphlets oozed cheesey happiness, showing a pregnant Omega and their Alpha. One pamphlet was on nutrition, the other on exercise, prenatal care and accommodating for the birth of a child. Basically, the does and donts of pregnancy. Charles folded the pamphlets and stuffed them inside the paper bag full of vitamins they had just gotten from the pharmacy.

Charles let out a sigh causing Erik to glance at him and momentarily look away from the road. The Alpha smiled which caused the Omega to smile back. This was better than anything Charles had expected. 

"You should call Raven and tell her the news," suggested Erik as he pulled into the driveway of their home.

Charles chuckled at the thought knowing full well the kind of reaction his sister will have. Still, he was willing to call her once they settled inside.

"Yes," answered a heavy Russian accent.

"Hello, Azazel this is Charles. May I speak with Raven?"

The Alpha agreed and there was murmuring heard on the other line. Charles made himself confortable on the recliner in the living room. Erik stood in the kitchen, preparing them dinner. After a while, the sound of his sister's voice came over the phone.

"Hey Charles. What's up? Is Erik being an idiot and not paying attention to you," Raven teased, Charles could hear the smile in her voice.

"Erik is being lovely as always. How are you and Azazel?"

"We're fine. I'm still trying to get used to living with an Alpha, and Azazel is always fussy. Are all Alphas so overprotective? "

"Yes they are actually...ummm..."

What's wrong Charles?"

Charles stood quiet for a moment and bit on his lower lip, "I'm pregnant."

Charles moved the phone away from his ear when a loud shriek was heard. Erik turned to Charles with an eyebrow raised. Charles only smiled and waited for his sister to become coherent. After a short moment the phone was silent. Charles carefully placed the phone back to his ear.

"Wait. I thought male Omegas couldn't get pregnant, " Raven asked.

Charles explained everything Dr. Strange had informed him to Raven. 

"This is so exciting. I get to be an aunt. Still gross that you told me when your last heat was, didn't need to know that. But, wow, twins! You're going to have a handful. I am going to spoil them," Raven babbled animatedly, "Can I plan your baby shower. Please. Please!"

Charles sighed fondly, "Yes, you can plan the baby shower."

"Awesome. You're going to be Mommy Charles."

Charles whined at being called mommy, "I am a man. I'm not gonna be mommy."

"Fine, pregnant Daddy. Ahh! Im just so excited. Can I tell Hank?"

"Actually I was going to tell him myself, but you can join me in telling him."

"Okay, good. I'll let you go. I'm sure Erik wants to spend the rest of the day cuddling with you," Raven teased before saying goodbye.

Charles smiled and hung up the phone. His gaze wandered to his stomach, this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about pregnancy but i wanted to make sure i at least portrayed that bit right.  
> I also know next to nothing about babies or children....wow and i'm gonna write about it. But, i have great determination and will work through my weak writing points to make it bearable. Haha!
> 
> Please comment. I have a vague idea of what you guys think, i always take into consideration what you say, and frankly it makes me one happy writer.


	10. Adapting with your Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stryker's plan is slowly unfolding. Erik and Charles are not so sure what he's planning but a teenage Alpha May know more than they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is everywhere because the chapter would be shorter with just one part, so I combined all three. Enjoy!

In the cold underground, underneath the dirt of desolate land where the moving bodies of scientists. They were preparing to initiate their first subject for Weapon X.

An Alpha by the name of James Howlett lay on a metal slab. Looming over him was one William Stryker. In his hands he held the dog tags which held just one word, 'Wolverine'. The Alpha was there to augment his powers but what he didn't know was the extraction of DNA they had taken. Stryker's mistake though was augmenting the Alpha's abilities in the first place. How was he to know the Alpha would go in a frenzy.

 

Stryker was fuming after what happened that day, due to scientists being killed but he got what he wanted. The DNA of an alpha with a healing factor.

Currently all the beta's that volunteered where all on separate gurneys unconscious as the second process of splicing their DNA would begin.

"All beta's are holding," a German scientist informed as Stryker walked by, "phase two shall begin momentarily."

"Now, since they are being spliced with Alpha DNA, will it overcome the beta DNA in their system," asked Stryker as he observed a sedated beta.

"Yes, their systems will be more atuned as an Alpha, but this will make them stronger. Their scent will also read as Alpha but we are not sure how they will seem to other Alphas and Omegas."

Stryker nodded, "Inform me when phase two begins."

 

The medical room was hectic as scientists and their assistants rushed back and forth. The betas were are flat lining. Stryker stood by, observing the scientists tried to resuscitate the betas.

"The Alpha DNA is not bonding properly with the beta DNA," shouted a scientist.

"Quick inject them with the beta equalizer!"

"No, that'll dismantle their DNA strands. They'll die!"

"Inject them with the healing sequence," Stryker voiced over calmly catching everyone's attention.

In his hand he held a needle which he injected to the nearest beta. The beta still flat lined but after some seconds their heart started to beat once again.

"What am I paying you idiots for," he shouted walking away.

 

Stryker clenched his fists as he stood in the medical room. All scientists had a glum look over their faces. 

"Subjects 1-5 are a failure. Subject 6 remains in a coma, we are not sure if and when he'll ever wakeup. Subjects 7-9 have bonded with the Alpha DNA but are currently paralyzed, the only part that they have been able to move are their eyes.. Subject 10 has blended well with the Alpha DNA but there has been some deformity to the epidermis due to the cancerous cells in their body and the healing factor."

"This is ridiculous. Are you telling me that no subject properly bonded with the Alpha DNA," Stryker growled out in the quiet room that only played the sound of the machines.

"They were able to bond, but the damage done with the bonding has been quite sever. The only one that can be deemed a success is subject ten."

Stryker frowned, took out his gun, and shot whoever had been speaking. The scientists gasped and moved away from the dead body.

"Get rid of them."

"But sir!"

"I dont care how, get rid of them, now! The project will begin a new. This time if there is failure, then you'll join your fellow man lying dead on the floor."

 

Charles hummed quietly to himself as he sat on the soft picnic blanket that lay over soft grass. Raven sat beside him wearing a lovely sun dress that contrasted against her blue skin. Next to her was Hank, wearing js usual large framed glasses and holding a large book over his crossed legs.

The Omegas were enjoying the nice weather in the empty park. Only at times would someone run by either with a dog or without. The Alphas, Erik and Azazel were close by in deep conversation.

"This is nice," commented Raven, leaning back on her arms.

"Yeah, just a relaxing day with no worries," Charles agreed eating a bit a fruit they had in a picnic basket.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant," Raven smiled at Charles who rolled his eyes.

"Did you know that in ancient Rome, Omegas were held by wealthy nobles. At times they held an Alpha tournament for the Omegas and the winner would be given his freedom as well as a virgin Omega. With the Vikings, Omegas were considered children of Frigga since they were great mothers," Hank informed flipping a page to the book.

Charles and Raven looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Hank looked at them and just smiled back.

"The more you know," he added waving at them to ignore his historic babbling.

"Did any other cultures treat their Omegas specially," asked Raven interested.

"Well the Greek thought of Alphas and Omegas as demigods. They were considered heroes. In Egypt, an Alpha was always made pharaoh, their human God, due to their abilities. Also some native tribes saw Omegas blessed by a fertility god or goddess, so they were treated with respect and adoration. That's all I've learned so far," Hank said pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"So Raven, how is your relationship with Azazel," Charles changed the subject causing Raven to blush.

"F-fine. Umm, he's real sweet. He's actually courting me. He says just because he freed me from the facility doesn't mean I belong to him. And well, I just feel like a lovestruck fool," Raven admitted falling on the blanket with a sigh.

Charles chuckled, "That's really sweet."

"No, it's ridiculous, but urgh, I'm falling for him," Raven blinked at Charles with a fake pout.

"Falling for whom," Erik asked before sitting behind his Omega and wrapping his arms around him.

"James Dean," Raven lied, "he is an actor, and well, really handsome, comes out in 'Rebel Without a Cause'."

Charles raised a brow asking her why she lied.

'I don't know. Nerves...shut your face,' she retorted trying to hide her blush with a piece of fruit and a book Hank wasn't reading.

Erik hummed and looked at Charles who gazed back at him with a smile.

"Lovely day," Charles commented leaning back against Erik.

"The best," Erik agreed.

 

Charles stared wide eyed at the teenage Alpha with anger coming out in waves through every pore. The Alpha had just appeared in the .Brotherhood safehouse. His name was Alex Summers, and he claimed that his younger brother had been kidnapped.

"It's alright, just take deep breaths and explain to us what happened, friend," Charles calmed the teenage Alpha.

Erik was beside him with a blank expression, assessing the teenager. Hank remained close by as well.

"My name is Alex Summers. I have a younger brother named Scott, an Alpha. He's been kidnapped. I heard about the. Brotherhood, and I came here for your help." 

"Why didn't you just go to the police," Erik scoffed.

"Because they wouldn't help me. You know they wouldn't, that's why the Brotherhood was created," Alex growled sizing up Erik.

Erik growled deep in his throat at being sized up by a younger and weaker Alpha. He felt someone tug on his arm but he continued to growl. Alex stubbornly hunched and looked away from the Alpha.

"We will help you friend," Charles answered for Erik, a bit annoyed with Erik's show of dominance.

"Thank you. But that is not all. My brother isn't the first one that has been kidnapped. Many Alpha children have been getting taken," Alex explained.

That was odd. Alpha children were never taken, Omegas were the only ones taken. Either from the BP or others who wanted to sell them as sex slaves. This was different.

"There have been others," Erik inquired paying full attention to Alex.

"Yes, others. They just go missing, hardly anyone looks for them except grieving parents. I went looking for any signs of Scott but I couldn't find anything. I found no other scent, if was taken by a beta or omega, there would be their smell. But no, which means either their scent was blocked or he was taken by another Alpha."

Erik thought for a while, "Who else has been taken?

"Specifically, I don't know who they are. We need to find them," Alex reminded determinedly.

"Listen Alex. I know you want to find your brother, but there is so much we are able to do. It'll be hard to track these kidnapped Alphas without a lead. We will try our best, I promise," Charles reassured squeezing the teenager's shoulder.

"I think I can help," answered a voice.

It was Hank who stood some feet away. He had a lab coat on and his glasses seemed askew on his face. It seemed like he hadn't slept in a couple of days either.

"What is it, friend," Charles asked.

"I'd like to show you, Cerebro," Hank motioned for them to follow him.

The Alphas and Omegas followed Hank off to a side of the safehouse. He opened a door which led to his "lab." Inside there were schematics tossed around on a table and an empty spot that wires hanging all over the ceiling and a helmet hanging down connected by said wires

"And what is this," Erik asked grabbing the helmet.

"This is cerebro, I've been working on her since you freed us from the omega facility. With this, it'll enhance Charles ability of telepathy and he'll be able to reach other minds within 500 feet," Hank explained.

"Have you tested it?"

"No, I myself am not telepathic so only Charles would be able to test it out."

Erik looked at Charles who seemed highly interested in the invention. He always wished his telepathy could extend longer distances, especially to check on others. Now here was Hank giving him the opportunity, so he was eager to try it out.

"But you don't know the consequences," Erik voiced out loud.

Charles was already stepping close to the helmet, "And we'll never know unless we try. I'll be fine Erik. I've tested Hank's inventions before at the facility."

Erik was not at all reassured, " But the ba-"

"Will be completely fine, I will start Charles at a low setting and slowly increase as he tells me. And there is also a monitor that will show us whether his heart rate spikes," Hank reassured strapping on the helmet over Charles' head.

"Maybe it'll work better if I shave your head," Hank muttered.

"Do not touch my hair," Charles warned standing straight and glaring at Hank.

Hank chuckled and moved over to some dials and buttons. Erik and Alex stood off to the side but Erik remained a bit closer to his mate, just incase. Hank turned a dial, nothing happened but then he flipped a couple of switches and Charles let out a gasp.

Erik made a move to throw himself at Charles but Alex held him back as he saw the telepath open his eyes.

"I can feel them," Charles gasped out in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes! Slowly but surely the villains will be found.
> 
> Tell me what you think. I'm needy for comments, LOL.


	11. nothing goes as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan doesnt care but meeting him triggers the start of something...

There were so many minds, all around him. He could hear them and feel them. The machine was focused and Charles figured if he focus enough he could determine where each mind was at. Charles focused for Scott. Not knowing him personally made it all that more difficult but Alex had explained a bit of his personality to the telepath, so he focused. 

Scott was around 15 years old, he was 4 years younger than Alex. He was an Alpha, but his abilities were still unknown. Charles changed his focus to any mind in distress. He caught some thoughts but nothing that showed fear. Charles scrunched his eyes in concentration, aware about his audience but not distracted, if anything it motivated to dig deeper.

Charles never lingered longer than necessary through every mind. Just quick glimpses and then he found something. More like someone. The thoughts were full of rage and betrayal, one name stood out.

'Stryker.'

 

"Are you sure we can even talk to him, he could be working for Stryker to actually find us or people like us," Alex asked Charles.

The young Alpha projected frustration, it didn't help Charles with his own fluctuating emotions. Yet Charles still tried to calm him. Erik was already out of the car and standing in front of the bar where Charles had located the particular person to be.

"Once we're close, we'll know whether he is on our side," Charles justified walking to stand next to Erik.

The trio entered the bar. Not much was going on. The regular patrons nursed their third drink for the afternoon by the bar. Friends or colleagues laughed together in a booth and a small group moved around a pool table that had seen better days. An old juke box played Johnny Cash but no one seemed to notice the music in the background.

A man stood out from the bar compared to all the rest. He sat at the edge of the bar, his scent came as a strong Alpha. Smoke swirled around him as he put out a cigar and finished his beer.

'That's him, I will approach him alone. We don't want to be a threat,' Charles explained telepathically even if the two Alphas wanted to protest, 'I will call you if anything happens. And knowing you, Erik, you won't be that far.'

Without a word of protest, Charles moved to sit on the bar stool beside the alpha. The bartender saw Charles and stood in front of him.

"What will it be, suga'," she asked.

Charles smiled charmingly at her, "just water."

She rose a brow but gave Charles his water none the less. She moved away to deal with other costumers. Charles took a sip of his water, he could feel eyes boring to the side of his head. Charles turned his head to the side and saw the glare of the alpha.

"Leave," is all the Alpha says, finishing his beer.

"I haven't done anything," Charles answers.

"You don't need to say anything ,I can smell the bullshit on you,now get the fuck out."

Charles actually wanted to laugh but well the menacing pose and glare the Alpha was directing at him made him want to run away. But Charles was as stubborn as they come.

"You're right. Well I actually wanted to ask you if you were interested in helping us," Charles explained grabbing some peanuts from a near by nut bowl.

The Alpha growled and stared at the bar but he wasn't budging. He could smell that the omega was harmless and wouldn't fight, but that didn't mean he trusted him. He could smell the Alpha on him and the particular Alpha had not stopped staring at him since they walked in. Logan didn't want to hear anything. He was busy. He just got back from hearing the mysterious disappearances and or deaths of his team mates. Victor was missing, and Logan was one step behind finding Stryker. Unless this omega had answers, he didn't want to hear it.

"Bub, I'm not here to help. I'm here to drink and be left alone."

'Have you heard of the brotherhood,' Charles asked telepathically as he chewed on some peanuts.

Logan was startled due to the foreign invasion in his mind. He wanted to jump off of his stool and fight whoever was doing that. At the moment he forgot the voice sounded like Charles until a calming sensation worked its way over his body. Logan's body relaxed but he tried to fight it.

'Calm friend. I didn't want to mention any of this outloud in fear of unwanted ears. I do not mean to pry. I just want you to hear me out, and if you cannot help, we will never bother you again.'

Logan's body visibly relaxed but his hands twitched to release his claws.

'Do you know a man named William Stryker?'

Logan became quite. He growled deep in his throat, the anger overpowering Charles' projection of calm. But Logan remained placid, he didn't show it to Charles. He was sure the omega could not hear his growl nor feel his anger, but it was there. Hidden deep within Logan.

"How do you know that name," he inquired instead fishing out another cigar from his leather jacket.

"Well, a weeks ago I saw his interview on television.." Charles began, 'we heard about his plans to make powerful beta soldiers.'

Logan let out a laugh lighting up his cigar and inhaling the smoke, "I get it now. You have that mind control, heard me talking, heard about him and thought you'd play hero. Kid, go home and stay with your Alpha."

Logan tossed down money to pay for his drinks and stood up. He left the bar leaving Charles a bit disappointed but the Omega stood as well and grabbed him by his sleeve.

"If you know him, then you must know what he is capable of. He is dangerous especially to us. Don't you care at all that they are allowing him the power to harm us. Isn't it time for all of us to be treated as equals and not threats."

Logan stared at Charles blue eyes and saw their sincerity.

"Sorry, bub. I have my own agenda, I don't need you guys," Logan pulled his sleeve free from Charles grip.

Logan made a move to walk ahead but stopped, frozen. He flared his nostrils at the familiar scent. Logan moved just in time as something was thrown into the bar directly at him. The patrons screamed in terror but the Alphas and Omega stand their ground as an obscure figure walked in through the new opening.

Erik rushed to Charles side, standing defensively in front of his Omega.

"Did you miss me little brother," asked the intruder stepping over the rubble.

Logan slid out his claws, "not so much."

The other Alpha barked out an unamused laugh. He crouched down before lunging himself at Logan. The two started fighting.

"We have to help him, " Charles exasperated.

"I will help, Alex will stay with you out of harms way," Erik stated.

"I'll stay to the side, but I'll still help," Charles stubbornly agreed ignoring the teenager who disagreed with them both.

Logan and the new comer were evenly matched. Victor hit Logan in the abdomen. He stretched out fga hand to plunge his long nails deep in his stomach. Logan knew what was coming and attacked with his claws. Victor winced but scratched at Logan's face. Logan moved back, temperarily blind due to the scratches. Victor used the time to tackle Logan to the bar. Groaning Logan stuck both of his claws deep into Victor's back causing him to shout in pain. Logan kneed him in true face ans threw him off, his face already healing. From the corner of his eye he saw the Alpha mated to Charles, Erik, extending his hand and lifting the jukebox off of the ground. 

"No! This is our fight," argued Logan throwing himself back on Victor.

Just then another lousy explosion was heard. A cloud of smoke engulfed the entire bar.

'We need to leave now,' advised Charles.

Two men entered, their scents were different, they smelled of Alpha. Before anything could be done, Charles concentrated on all three minds. He felt his temples ache in a migraine but he wouldn't stop until they were locked. Just as quickly, the three men collapsed. Charles fell on his knees startling Alex.

"Are you all right," Alex asked concerned.

"I'm fine, we need to leave."

 

Back at the safehouse, Logan paced the entire area. His fists clenched and his shoulders tensed. Charles pushed Erik away, and let Hank examine him.

"I'm fine, we need to worry about what happened at the bar. That is more important. I apologize for what I did, Logan, but I had no other choice."

The alpha did not respond but he did stop his pacing. Alex stared wearily at Logan not trusting him. If this man knew about Stryker than he had some sense on what the hell was going on, but his main concern was still for his brother.

"So you worked for Stryker," Erik asked finally leaving Charles alone for Hank to observe him with the hand made an ultrasound out of an old radio and a broken television set. He was bored one day. The ultrasound showed the twins were fine.

"Listen Bub, I aint telling you anything. My business is my own business," Logan explained making a move to leave

"I'm sorry my friend. It was my fault to ask you of this, you're right your business should remain as that. You may leave," Charles sighed sincerely, "may I ask at least one question?"

Logan stared at him, no words spoken for his consent.

"What did Stryker do to you?"

Logan turned around, "He took away my life, far as I know all of my team mates are dead."

He turned to leave but Alex stopped him, "Hey why do you get to leave? Can't you see these people are trying to stop this"O

"Kiddo, I work alone. Fight your own God damn war," with that Logan left the safehouse.

Alex was pissed and Erik annoyed. Charles frowned, he would have liked to speak with Logan further, but it wasn't ment to be.

Unbeknownst to the group, Victor had remembered their scent, he observed the safehouse with a smug smile.

"I found you."

It was a coincidental meeting at the bar but now he knew where the Brotherhood resided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, I promise the next chapter will have some cherik and everything clicking into place.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.


	12. Check ups with your Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!

He ran. That's all he could do at the moment, run. He kept glancing back to make sure he wasn't being followed. Turning back to the front he bumped into something hard. The teenager fell to the dirt floor with an 'ompf.' Momentarily confused of his bearings, the teenager was raised to his feet by a beta. The grip was rough on his body, enough to snap him back into the present.

The beta was a regular soldier of the military. A guard to protect the area the alpha had been taken to. 

Out of instinct, the teenager let a rush of ice flow through his hands, he grabbed at the hands hoisting him and froze them. The guard let outo a noise of agony just as his hands were broken off and the teenager was running for his life once again.

He ran through the empty land until he reached a forest and ran through there. He saw a road but avoided it, knowing they would search for him there. He ran through the night, his body lethargic. He ran until he saw the first house at the edge of the woods.

 

Charles lay on the medical bed. The paper under him made a noise each time he shifted his body to get comfortable.

Once again he found himself in Dr. Strange's medical care. The ultrasound was on beside him and Erik held his hand comfortingly. 

"Good, it would seem that you are now the second trimester. The twins hearts will be much stronger and if you would like, I can tell you their sex?"

Charles and Erik hadn't been talking about the babies that much. They had been focusing their time on other things. Apparently omega children have been taken before they reach true facilities but no one else seemed to care but the Brotherhood. Charles would spend time with Cerebro, a few minutes at a time each day trying to reach any distressed mind or the mind of the Alphas they had encountered with Logan. So far, nothing, which made the situation all that more suspicious. 

"We would like for it to be a surprise," Erik answered for the both of them.

Dr. Strange smiled at the couple and concluded their session. Everything was normal and moving along smoothly. Charles had already began to gain weight do to the twins growth. He now normally wore sweats around the house and loose fitting pants to accommodate the swell of his stomach. Erik was more than pleased to see his omega swell with their children. He himself felt his own differanting hormones due to Charles. Erik was far more protective and easily provoked if Charles was in an form of danger, no matter how small it may be.

Charles and Erik walked out of the building. Charles tugged his jacket closer to his body. The weather was becoming chillier, winter coming closer.

"I just want to go home and relax," Charles admitted as Erik wrapped his arm protectivly around him.

"That sounds good," he agreed as they reached the car.

Before Erik could retrieve the keys for the car, red smoke surrounded them. The smoke quickly cleared to show Azazel. Erik stared at the other Alpha confused. Azazel did not explain himself, he teleported them to his home.

The three of them appeared in the living room. Raven stood up from where she sat, beside her on the couch lay a boy. His arms were covered in scrapes, and injection marks where apperant. His blonde hair was disheveled, the monochromatic clothes he wore showed that he might have escaped from a hospital.

"What is the meaning of this," Erik asked in his Alpha voice.

"We found him outside this morning. He was unconscious and when he didnt wake I thought Charles could help," Raven quickly explained.

Erik glared but did not backlash Raven. Charles immediately made his way to the boy. He sat on the edge of the sofa and pressed his fingers to his temples and concentrated.

 

_It's so cold. The floor is bare, but I'm not the only one here. A boy, like me, his eyes are kept shut and he stays quiet. There are other rooms beside me, a scream is heard. It's nothing new but there are feathers falling over me, over everything. The feathers mimick snow, I can feel the snow in my hands but everything is blurry. The cold is familiar even when fire is injected in my veins._

_All the voices sound the same and when the blurriness finally fades away, I can hear names. The room is a cell and the boy's name is...... I tell him that I'm Bobby Drake._

 

Charles broke contact. The boy began to stir awake. Bloodshot ice blue eyes focoused at the strangers in a foreign room.

Charles sent a calming wave to the boy. 

"Hello. My sister found you outside this morning. Can you tell us your name? I'm Charles. This is my sister Raven, her mate Azazel and my mate Erik. It's alright, your safe here."

Bobby looked around again, this time he felt convinced that he was not in any danger. He could smell both alphas in the room and the obvious omegas. He smelled Charles different, he smelled like an aunt he had when she was pregnant with his cousin.

They weren't betas.

"I'm Bobby Drake," he introduced himself.

Charles already knew who the boy was, but wanted him to feel comfortable to be surrounded by strangers, especially with what he had gone through. Charles had not seen everything, what he saw was enough to assure him that this boy needed help.

"Why did I find you outside, did you run away from somewhere? It's okay you can tell us," Raven started sitting on the couch beside Bobby.

Bobby didn't know why he trusted them. When he looked at them he knew that it was safe to speak up.

"I umm. I did runaway but they took me away from my family! Oh god, my family! They don't know where I'm at!" 

Charles placed a soothing hand on the boy's shoulder, "It's alright we can contact your family, Bobby. We just want to make sure you aren't in any danger."

Bobby chewed on his lip nervously. Perhaps they could help him. He needed to tell someone about the facility. He needed to tell them about the others just like him that were in darnger.

"They took me. I don't know who they were, I just remember waking up somewhere else. They took my blood and....there were others. Like me. A beta was in charge, I think. They were all betas. I remember they took me to a metal bed, I don't know what they did, but I escaped. I promised I would get help, I promised Scott..."

The group remained quite as Bobby finished his incomplete story. The only familiar subject was the name, Scott.

"Scott Summers," asked Erik receiving a nod from the boy.

"We shared a cell... They did something to him, one day he came back and he couldn't open his eyes anymore..." Bobby explained solemnly.

'We must notify, Alex,' Charles murmured to Erik.

"Bobby, where is this facility," asked Raven.

Bobby shook his head, "I don't know. I ran away in the night, everything was dark."

"If you ran then it must not be that far," Azazel pointed out, receiving a look from Erilk and he disappeared in red smoke.

Bobby held himself close. They were going to help, and he was going to see his family again.


	13. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack is set. What will Stryker do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lag. THe major LAG!!  
> I started my spring semester, the screen on my phone got messed up so I wasnt able to update from my phone anymore and I have been super mega busy. ALso I dont have a computer, so all my writing was during my spare time at school.  
> *cries*  
> Please forgive me...  
> BTW chapter very short. SOrry!

Erik moved along the corridors of cell doors. With the twist of his wrists all of the metal doors burst open much to the children inside surprise. Beside him were the members of the Brotherhood, each helping a child and holding back the Beta soldiers who were furious on the recent attack. Beside Erik was his second Alpha, Azazel, behind him was Cain, Emma, Mastermind and Mystique.

 

“Stryker, where are you,” bellowed Erik tossing a guard aside that tried to rush at him from a corner.

 

Stryker was holed up in his office, but he wasn't stressing about the attack on his facility. He was annoyed with his head hunter, Sabertooth.

 

“You were the one that got caught, now you will fix this,” demanded Stryker, the rest of his Alpha dogs stood beside him ready to defend the power hungry Beta.

 

Charles ran a hand over his distended belly, it became of new way of comforting himself when Erik was not around. The twins were still developing, but each day they seemed to grow bigger and bigger. Their brains had not yet developed, so Charles was still not able to sense their minds.

 

Bobby sat beside Charles, twiddling his fingers self-consciously. He knew he should be feeling scared or nervous but the only emotion flowing through his body was that of relaxation and calmness.

 

“I’m sorry,” Charles started, “I trying to relax, and I've noted that my emotions have been more difficult to control.”

 

“It is fine, it just feels different.”

 

Charles hummed his mind elsewhere, his feelings focused on his mate that was miles away. He focused on his surroundings, on Bobby’s mind that tried to concentrate on the book he was reading…more like skimming through. He felt no one else in his and Erik’s home. Perhaps if he rested his eyes he would feel at ease.

 

Charles woke with a start. The sitting room was dark except a lamp lit by the sofa. A discarded book lay on the seat where Bobby once sat.

 

“Bobby,” he called out, with his mind as well, “Alex?”

 

There was no immediate response which worried him. Charles tried to sense their minds but there was only empty space. He felt his heart race, for he felt the mind of someone he had met previously before. It was a dark animalistic mind.

 

“There is no use in hiding, “Charles advised sensing the presence near him. His abilities where getting harder to control the further in his pregnancy he was.

 

Out of the shadows stepped a familiar figure that was less man, and more beast. He stood as if ready to attack any given moment which made Charles highly cautious around the Alpha. It was Sabertooth.

 

“I see that Stryker has sent you for us,” Charles easily guessed without having to read his mind.

 

Sabertooth simply snarled and moved closer to the ground, ready to pounce.

 

“Where is Bobby and Alex,” Charles asked worried for the safety of the young Alphas.

 

“Already gone, you’re the last one remaining. The mate of that annoying metal bender,” Sabertooth growled showing his elongated fangs.

 

Charles consciously placed two fingers to his temples ready to defend himself if needed when a loud crash was heard outside. Both males turned to the sound of the disturbance just as a red flashing light quickly made its way towards them. Charles immediately ducked behind the couch as the red light burned through the house.

 

“Come fight me asshole,” came the voice of Alex.

 

Charles reached out to the Alpha’s mind, ‘Don’t antagonize him. He is too strong.’

 

Just like a teenage alpha, he ignored the warning of the omega and sent another red laser into the desk. Charles could feel the anger of Sabertooth, anger on not properly neutralizing Alex in the first place and for being threatened by a lesser Alpha.

 

Charles snuck a look from behind the couch and saw the majority of the living room was scorched and destroyed. He saw Sabertooth step over the debris and make his way towards Alex.

 

‘Don’t, don’t take him on your own. Let me help.’

 

‘Sorry, but if I do that, Erik is gonna kill me.’

 

Charles saw the young alpha shake out his body before a red disk formed around him and he released it at Sabertooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!  
> Comments and Kudos make me want to post faster!


	14. The Struggle with your Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight is set loose with the omega's battling against the alphas. Erik tries his hardest not to twist Strykers neck from his body when he feels a distress in his bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!!! GAWD! I am so sorry again! Trust me not a day went by where I did not stress over the fact that I had not been able to update but ALAS fabulous news. I bought myself a laptop and have wifi again at home. I will be able to update this story much more frequently than before and hopefully get to finish it soon!

Charles could do nothing but watch as Alex faced off the Alpha. He tried to reach out and stop Sabertooth but he couldnt. Then he remembered, Bobby! Bobby was missing from the house. Where could the young Alpha be. Charles raced up the stairs to the house to search for him.

 

 

He ran through every room calling out for Bobby with both his mind and his voice. He could hardly feel the minds of Alex or Sabertooth down below. His stomach gave a jolt reminding Charles that stress wasn't good. He stopped in a room and took in a breath, his hand hovering over his abdomen. He needed to calm down and think things through.

 

There were other members of the Brotherhood around the perimeter of the house, right? Was Janos on patrol? Charles was sure that Erik had the omega remain around the house along with Toad just in case anything happened when they were gone. Yet the only one was Alex. Maybe there were other Alpha's that accompanied Sabertooth in his attack and they were currently fighting against them.

 

 

Another small fluttering movement was felt.

 

"Okay, I'll stop. I'm sorry to be thinking in such a way. We just need to make sure that Bobby is okay and we can last just as long for help," Charles spoke to himself and his children.

 

 

Charles search was inconclusive with the last door he opened into his and Erik's room. Bobby was not in the house. Just then he felt something shake the floor around him as if an earthquake had struck. The sensation was familiar to that of when they had been at the Omega Facility.

 

Charles stuck his head out through a window just in time to see the Omega, Blob, charging at full force towards Sabertooth. It was now two against one, but it did not stop the Alpha from his attacks. Charles saw Sabertooth leap at Blob and wrap his arms around his neck. Blob could not rip the grip off of his neck and Alex tried to shoot rings but they only bounced off of Blob without hitting its mark.

 

Charles moved away from the window and rushed down the stairs until he was outside of the house. The street was oddly deserted. All houses were dark and neither car could be seen on the street nor on driveways.

 

Charles stretched out his senses and hoped he had Cerebro with him at the moment. Hank was back at the Brotherhood safe-house with the rest of the omega's that were there for refuge. The safe-house was miles away, not something he could reach and by the dark street he knew the power had been cut. Charles felt a cold win rush past him almost knocking him off of his feet and out in the street appeared Janos deep in a scuffle against an Alpha. Then passed Toad, his tongue attached to his attacker as he clung onto him like a leech.

 

Charles insinuation was right. There were other Alphas in the area.

 

"Come back Omega bitch," he heard a shout.

 

Turning around, Charles could see a huffing Sabertooth running at him with Alex and Blob close behind him. Charles moved out of the way as Sabertooth was tackled down to the ground by a blur. Alex and Blob stopped running spotting the new defender or attacker slash at the Alpha.

 

"Get out of here," bellowed the new person, it was Logan.

 

Alex ran to Charles, "Are you alright?"

 

"I'm fine."

 

"We need to get you out of here."

 

"I'm not leaving until we find Bobby," Charles argued moving away into the street.

 

"We need to take you to the safe-house, I'll search for Bobby myself. You cant be out here Charles."

 

Charles glared but then felt faint. He felt something peircing his mind. It felt like nails on a chalkboard and is body felt strange. He grabbed Alex to steady himself and the young Alpha grew distressed. He looked out to try and figure out what was making this happen when he spotted a familiar figure in white.

 

"Emma."

 

 

Erik squeezed Stryker's throat tighter with his bare hands. The beta in his arms did not scream for help even if he gagged for air. Instead a chocked laugh escaped his lips.

 

"Go ahead kill me you dirty dog. You're nothing better than me," he sneered, his face red with the lack of oxygen.

 

"What were you hoping would happen, do you really think no one would realize you were kidnapping omega and alpha children," Erik growled.

 

"It doesn't matter. I got what I wanted. Go ahead kill me, you'll still remain under me. You're just a weak Alpha. You kill me and everyone will continue to fear you, we will still control you."

 

"I could make you disappear and no one will know what happened, they'll know about this though. I could kill you."

 

"Then do it! Kill me!"

 

Erik pressed harder seeing Stryker's eyes bulge out the longer he pressed. He focused on the gaze of the Beta when he felt something. It was in the back of his mind, nothing too apparent but it was still there. It felt like pain and his mind automatically snapped to Charles. The awareness was apparent in his face which made Stryker choke out laughter once more.

 

"I sent a welcome party to your mate. I see that it was true what they told me about mate's sensing each other....especially those with telepathy. Its good to have your own mind reader....," he coughed, "I have my own. You know her."

 

 

Erik pursed his lips and snapped Styrker's neck. The beta dropped onto the floor. He turned out and saw Azazel appear before him.

 

"They took Raven!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN! Why do I always end it with a cliffhanger?  
> Comments and kudos always make me feel better :D  
> Thank you so much guys for the support I have had thus far it makes me glad to be writing the story, at first it was just something that I thought of to be short and sweet but you guys made me work harder and aspire for something far greater. You are the guys that make the story what it is and I would like to say THANK YOU!  
> Dont worry next update will come before you know it.


	15. After the Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes one man to move all the pawns on the chess board. Who knew that one man was neither Shaw nor Stryker but Bolivar Trask . His new program is ready to launch with or without the agreement of Parliament now that he has one missing ingredient.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama for your mama and for you.  
> All mistakes are my own.

_"Charles....."_

 

Darkness....

 

_"Charles can you..."_

 

Who was that?

 

_"hear....."_

 

The voice sounded familiar. But it sounded so distant. Like a trying to remember a dream. That's how the voice seemed.

 

_"me...."_

 

They weren't loud, but their voice hurt. It made his head ache.

 

_"NO! You shut the hell up!"_

 

They sounded closer, where they next to him? He couldn't see. Everything was pitch black but he was sure they were next to him. He could feel them even if he could not see them.

 

_"This is your fault!"_

 

_"How is this my fault?!"_

 

"I told you that he was your responsibility!"

 

"I took care of him! How was I supposed to know she betrayed us?!"

 

"Listen, all this yelling isn't going to help."

 

"Really?! And what will Hank? What will help my mate? I would love for you to tell me."

 

"Hey, leave Hank alone! He is doing everything he can."

 

"Oh I'm not done with you, Alex."

 

"Really? Because I don't give a shit Erik! Bobby is missing and someone kidnapped Mystique while you snapped the neck of that beta."

 

"Raven....what happened to Raven," Charles was sure no one heard him but an audible gasp reassured him that his voice did not fall on deaf ears.

 

"Mien liebe," he heard Erik's smooth voice beside him as arms encircled him and brought him to a hug.

 

"Careful, Erik. We don't know how his body is due to that mental attack Emma attacked him with," Hank explained cutting in the hug.

 

Charles still saw everything blurry. His body was still trying to catch up with his mind and his mind felt foggy, like he had slept for far too long.

 

"The twins?"

 

"Their heart beat was elevated, there was a slight chance that I would had have to perform a cesarean to get them out, but they're fine at the moment. The only problem is you're going to have to be on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy, Charles," Hank informed placing a stethoscope on the swell of his stomach. Charles could hear a breath escape Erik's lips. Charles felt warmth flood his chest glad that his babies were fine but his mind was still whirling.

 

"What... what happened to Raven," he finally asked. Charles looked around the blurred room, he spotted the familiar red figure of Azazel but the blue of Raven was missing beside him. Erik blocked his line of vision. They came face to face and Charles could notice his furrowed eyebrows even through blurred vision.

 

"They took her. Someone took her when we entered where Stryker was," Erik informed his mate.

 

Charles could feel the tears well up in his eyes, "Who took her?"

 

"We don't know, but Emma was working for Stryker, she might be working with someone else in general."

 

Charles sniffled, feeling the tears fall from his eyes. His sister was taken from them. He had nearly lost his children due to the attack from Emma. Bobby was missing...

 

"Bobby?"

 

"We could not find him..." Alex admitted clenching his jaw, "all the children from the facility are here though... but they did something to my brother. He can't open his eyes."

 

"I told you they injected him with some sort of steroid that made his powers manifest earlier than necessary. I think I figured out a way to get him to open his eyes," Hank informed Alex.

 

 

"Thanks, man."

 

Charles looked towards Azazel, he was eerily silent. After all he was the one who had been living with Raven for the past months. He was trying to court her... Charles could not sense his emotions, and the minds around him were as blurred as his vision.

 

"How did this happen, Erik," he asked his mate, looking down at his lap.

 

He was on a bed, more like a gurney with familiar blankets around him. The blankets were from the couch back home, they smelled of home... and Alpha. The smell made him nauseous.

 

Erik looked at the people in the room and with one look they all left, all except Azazel and Erik allowed his second in command to stay. He knew how he Azazel must have been feeling, in the moment he felt Charles distress Erik himself had snapped into a beast and snapped the neck of the Beta that caused all their problems.

 

"Schatz... this is all my fault. I should not have left you at the house. I should have better prepared for what would have happened-"

 

"Darling, we both knew there were risks involved. I knew the risks, you did, we all did. And it wasn't your fault. You tried to help liberate those children that were kidnapped, because no one else would. Do not blame yourself, you know I dislike how you doubt yourself," Charles reassured his mate, reaching out for his hand to bring out to his own.

 

"But, you were injured, Raven was taken-"

 

"We will find her, I will find her. Azazel won't give up until we do, "Charles comforted looking towards the red Alpha who nodded his head.

 

"But Erik... I am pregnant. We can't always be the ones risking ourselves for the betterment of the Alpha's and Omegas. I can't risk the life of my children for it. This was... it was to close how Emma had come. We both trusted her, we did not know she was going to do this."

 

"I swear on my life, schatz. After we return Raven and Bobby, our lives will no longer at risk in trying to protect others like us," Erik promised but Charles shook his head.

"Please, Erik do not promise me that which you cannot keep. I know that you want to improve the rights to Alphas and Omegas and you wont give up. That is why I love you, you want to help us all when no one else will. But..."

 

"What is it Charles?"

 

"We cannot fight this anymore. I am thankful we haven't lost anyone, but the attack was too close. We have to do things from a safe distance, we have to help in more practical matter," Charles explained noticing the slow frown forming on Erik's face.

 

"You want to talk to Parliament, don't you?"

 

"Its our only safe chance."

 

"They have not had an Alpha nor Omega join since World War 2. And even then, they only allowed them to join in order to have Alpha's join the war."

 

"But this time it will be different. We have saved children, we have saved Omegas. There are people here that are proof that Betas cannot be trusted to run Parliament on their own."

 

"In Russia, if any Alpha or Omega who tried to reason with their leader was sent to Siberia and never heard from again," added Azazel, his mood sour, "Do you really believe they will listen to a bunch of Alphas and Omegas who run a 'terrorist' group?" Charles frowned, running a hand through his brown hair, "We know Betas that can help."

 

"You mean Moira?"

 

"Yes, after the Omega facility she moved into a branch in Parliament in the protection of Omegas and Alphas. She could help."

 

"Raven is what matters at the moment, not political movements," argued Azazel with a growl.

 

"We will get Raven, I only wanted to voice my opinion on what is going to happen in the future. Erik, I do not want our children to fear for their lives because they are born different. I don't want them to hate themselves. I want a place where they can grow up happy and get along with everyone," Charles cried just thinking about his own childhood and his experience in the facility at such a young age. Charles could not picture his children being taken away from him. He did not want that to happen to them if they were born Omegas. He could not picture himself living without them, and they only stirred in his stomach.

 

"Shhhhh, yes I know schatz. That will never happen to them," Erik comforted holding onto his pregnant Omega, "they will never be taken. They will grow up in a world where this was just a nightmare. They will never know what we went through, they will be happier."

 

Azazel looked away from the display off affection between the mates, "Erik, I will find out all information from our held Betas," he offered before disappearing.He needed to find where they had taken Raven.

 

"Who could have taken Raven," Charles asked into Erik's chest.

 

"I do not know, but whoever it is they better prepare for whats coming to them."

 

 

Raven was tied down to a metal table. A blinding light was above her. She couldn't move her body nor her head to look around her surroundings.

 

"So this is the shape shifter," a male voice spoke into the room.

 

"Yes, she is a special one," a familiar voice agreed, it was Emma.

 

"Oh wow. Emma, you are such a bitch," Raven glowered causing Emma just to laugh.

 

"She has a tongue on her, but she is all bark with not bite," Emma reassured the male voice.

 

"I have her file from the facility. It says she can adapt to almost any other alpha and or omega, changing her appearance but not their scent, she can mimic their abilities to some extent," the voice got closer, he was beside her, "Perfect candidate seeing as Stryker's own plans were horribly failed. It's times we get a start on my Sentinel Program,"

 

Raven could see a man with a beard look down at her, beside him stood Emma with a smirk on her face.

 

"Good luck short stuff, because I'm not gonna cooperate with you."

 

"Who said anything about cooperating," in his hand he held a switch before electricity pulsed its way through Raven's body before everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man....ANGST, I try to make you guys feel because hey sometimes stuff isn't puppies and kittens and well Angst makes a story interesting at times. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.  
> I have no idea as of yet how long this story is going to be, just so you know its longer than I had anticipated but I'm not complaining. It will be finished when everything is wrapped up in a bow. Not sure what kind of bow yet though so be prepared for anything.  
> I dont know when the next update will be, either this week or next week. Keep your eyes peeled guys!


	16. Saving Yourself as an Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. I made this chapter long as an apology.

"Now my dear, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I suggest the easy way, no struggle and this will be done much quicker than if you end up fighting it," Trask explained to Raven who was strapped down to a metal chair in a large room.

 

Raven could not see much around her, only in front of her, she would be glad not to see the man again, but there he was standing in front of a panel pressing some buttons and turning on more lights in the large room. The lights momentarily blinded her but her vision returned to see her surroundings were that of a large warehouse with what looked to be like large robots lined up. They appeared large and menacing but there were parts missing to them, making them incomplete.

 

Trask followed her line of vision and smiled smugly, "Oh, they are fine work aren't they. Too bad those will never be finished. Though their creation was of great help to create something better. Tell me, 'Mystique,' how do you control that little gift of yours. Do you touch someone and turn into them or do you just look at a picture and decide that is how you want to look like today? Do you think like them? I am so curious."

 

Raven glared at him and tried to shake out of her restraints to no avail. She did have some strength to her but the restraints were steel and bolted down onto the metal chair.

 

"Oh none of that," Trask moved to a monitor and Raven felt something pulse through her body that had every nerve twitch. She flinched in her chair.

 

"That was just a little taste. But I promised I would not harm you unless you are compliant. So lets agree to do this as quickly as possible."

 

"Let me go, beta scum," she growled.

 

"Tsk, such naughty words coming out of a pretty mouth. Raven, did they not teach you respect back at the facility. Seriously Shaw was only running those facilities into shambles. Now that he is dead, I get to run them the way I want them," Trask thought out loud stepping away from the console and moving towards Raven,

 

"If you let me go, now, your death will be much quicker."

 

Trask chuckled and ignored her threatening. She sounded like a dog who was tied down on a leash, no escape and no danger. He moved behind her.

 

"Your mate is out looking for you, as is your bitch brother caring those Alpha pups. I wonder how he is doing after Emma played a little trick on him. I hope he didn't miscarry or better yet fall into a nasty little coma. His mate would be so distraught in anguish," he began to whisper in her ear, "I know about the Brotherhood. I know every little thing that was planned and I let it happen. Thanks to your little activist group, my competition is out of the way."

 

"When I get my hands on you little man-"

 

"Now none of that," he grabbed a hold of her chin roughly, "None of this empty threats. I rather we just begin."

 

Trask moved away from Raven and moved back to his console. Raven had to think of a way to escape. She was obviously trapped on her chair but her feet could move more in her restraints than her arms. Perhaps she could work with that. Raven was thankful the past months she had been receiving training on fighting with Azazel. It was hard hitting a target that teleported but she had learned quickly and caught Azazel when he reappeared in certain areas. This was just like that, except a bit harder. Raven continued to move her hands clenching and unclenching her fists to see what could be done. Her hand could almost fit out.....almost, but her body was to small or to big.

 

Raven smirked to herself. As her scales moved away and were replaced by tan skin and a larger frame, her strength helped her push out the restraints. There was a large groan of metal bending catching her kidnappers attention. She had to move quickly. Grabbing onto the metal restraint she threw it with all her strength towards a console causing Trask to move out of the way as the console blew.

 

Changing back into her regular form Raven made a quick leap towards the small man who tried to run away. She flipped towards him, latching her legs behind his head and flipping him down to the ground where he hit his head hard. Knocked unconscious Raven thought that this was too easy.

 

Just then a loud blaring sound surrounded the room along with flashing red lights. Raven looked around only for a door to open and soldiers to fill in the room all wearing armor from head to toe. From the lack of smell, they were betas, and armed, and she was alone.

 

_"Don't let numbers intimidate you. Its easier to fight when you are surrounded. Just because there is more does not mean they are better trained," Azazel explained._

 

_Raven rose a brow, how the hell was that possible?_

 

_"Jaime," Azazel called out to an Alpha that was busy playing poker with Cain._

 

_"What devil," the man asked._

 

_"Come, we need your help for a little sparring session."_

 

_Raven saw said man to drop his cards on the table and make his way towards them. When he saw Raven he smirked, "What do you need me to do?"_

 

_"Multiply and surround Raven," Azazel ordered._

 

_"They don't call me Multiple Man for no reason," he boasted as suddenly there were around 7 of him circling Raven, all of them with that same stupid smirk._

 

_"Now just like I taught you, remember weak points of a body, focus on dodging more than aggressive attacks. The first attack sometimes will cause a domino affect and sometimes it is harder to eliminate all of your enemies. Trust yourself," Azazel coached moving to the sidelines were Cain joined him along with other members._

 

_"20 on blue girl," Cain added._

 

_"30," added another voice._

 

_Raven rolled her eyes as bets where made, she moved herself into a fighting position._

 

_"I wont go easy on you girl," Jaime added before one of his clones lunged at Raven._

 

_Raven dropped to a drop spin kick knocking several of Jaime's clones on the floor. She moved back up and dodged a jab that was directed to her head. Raven noticed the weight he placed his body with the jab, she used it to her advantage and kicked his knee placing him out of balance. One of the clones grabbed her from behind lifting her up off the ground. His arms crushed her lungs but a swift hit from the back of her head caused his grip to loosen. Another clone moved, she upper cut him with the bottom of her foot knocking him back. Raven wormed her way, grabbing the back of he head of her holder and using her momentum of her body to switch her position, until it was her who was holding him. She held her arms tight around his neck, he scratched at her to let go, Raven pushed him into another oncoming clone and butterfly kicked her way out of the squabble of men._

 

_'Easy, my ass,' she thought glaring at Azazel before slipping past the attacks aimed at her._

 

_Perhaps, yes....._

 

_Raven thought of a way to defeat these clones now that she saw how Jaime attack. All his force behind his attacks left him weak and their clumsy grabs were predictable at times._

 

_Moving she saw three coming at her, two were behind them and another two were coming towards her from the front. A punch here, she moved her head the man behind her was knocked down before disappearing. A straight kick was aimed at her side which she knocked away and kicked the back of the clone's knee causing him to fall. He disappeared too._

 

_There were still 5 more after her. A jab at a throat had one disappear before he could react. 4. A throw to the ground with pressure applied on his neck had all of them disappear leaving Jaime down on the ground with Raven on top of him. His face growing red with the lack of air._

 

_Jaime tapped the ground with his hand in his surrender causing Raven to smirk.  
_

 

 

This was different though. They all had guns, and they were all pointed at her.

 

"Surrender," a beta ordered as Raven lifted up her arms slowly. She still had a restraint around her left wrist. As quick as she could move she threw it up in the air distracting all members who fired shots at her but she was no longer standing. The men behind her were shot, the men in front of her were shot. All men fell to the ground.

 

"Now that was easy," she remarked to herself as she ran towards the now open door. The alarm and the lights were still activated.

 

Raven heard more footsteps from the hallway, so she ran through a different corridor trying to understand the foreign layout of the building. She had to be careful to not enter the wrong area and figure a way out to escape this god forsaken place.

 

Raven opened a door quickly and slinked inside. Her form quickly changed to that of a soldier as she stepped back out, this time there was no rush. She moved down the corridor, she saw other beta's and was thankful they had a horrible sense of smell and she did not carry her omega scent when she changed into someone else.

 

"Prisoner escaped, Trask is missing, code red," a voice hollered as she walked by.

 

"Soldier," someone called, apparently to her.

 

"Where are you stationed?"

 

Raven eyes grew a little wide but with a calm breath, "Headed to the entrance to make sure the prisoner does not make a run for it."

 

The beta eyed her.

 

"Trask warned us the omega can look like anyone."

 

"It's better if we keep our eyes open as well as communication," Raven half assed trying to convince the beta soldier who seemed to buy it.

 

Until she felt a shot on her back. Her eyes widened feeling her skin rippled until she was blue again, turning around she saw another soldier holding a dart gun aimed directly at her. Her vision grew blurry but just barely she managed...to flip him off before everything turned black.

 

 

"I felt her," Charles exclaimed using cerebro.

 

The connection was caught off by Hank who thought it best not to keep Charles using the machine for a longer period of time during his condition.

 

"She is miles away but I felt her mind. She was calling yelling for us, I think they tranquilized her," Charles explained as Erik moved the helmet off of Charles head and directed him to a chair to sit down.

 

"This was dangerous of you to do Charles, especially after Emma," he scolded.

 

"I am fine. The twins are fine. I found were my sister is at, this is a win, love," Charles assured rubbing his stomach as he felt one of the twins nudge the other.

 

"Still, next time we can do this without you putting your mind at risk," Erik finished.

 

"Charles brainwaves were normal, as was his heart rate but I suggest that to be the last time you use cerebro until the twins are born"

 

Charles sighed but looked at Erik, "We should tell Azazel."

 

Erik rubbed his face, " I do not know where he is and when he will come back to the Brotherhood safe house.

 

"We still need to find Bobby," Hank added moving to the couple.

 

"Alex and Logan are out tracking him, apparently Logan thinks Sabertooth has him," informed Erik his mind already planning.

 

Charles looked at his friend then at his mate before looking down to his lap. His stomach was round, his cardigan unable to hide his pregnancy any longer. He just wanted this to stop somehow.

 

"First we need to find Azazel."

 

 

Azazel eyed the men that carted off Raven's body to a cell. He saw the small man standing with a large sneer on his face. His forehead was red from a hit. Next to him was a familiar face that only angered Azazel. As long as Raven was not being tortured he would not attack just yet. He could easily grab her from her cell when they left her there. He would wait patiently in the shadows. His tail curled around his leg as he waited before he teleported to another area.

 

This was were Raven was first held. There were bodies of soldiers on the ground, all shot. It seemed her training had paid off. He moved towards a console which looked interesting. Azazel had been trained and used for spying by the KGB during the war. He knew how to infiltrate anywhere and anything.

 

With pass codes locking any access into the system Trask was using, he moved to another monitor for the mean time that showed the blueprints of a large sentient being. Pressing a button the blueprints came together and a name was shown above.

 

"Master Mold," he read out loud.

 

Hearing a noise, Azazel disappeared and reappeared again in another area.

 

The cells had guards, but the cells themselves were completely isolated, the only way to see the prisoner was from a small window on the door. Appearing and reappearing, he did not stop until he saw her. There she was placed on the floor. The cell empty of anything. He kneeled down in front of her unconscious form. He brushed a finger over her face, his own face barren of any emotion as it usually was. 

 

He lifted her off of the floor, her presence and scent comforting now that she was so close to him. He would never admit that he had missed her but there was a feeling in his chest to have her in his arms. His mate was safe with him as he swore he would keep her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ultra mega late update. I've been depressed and shit has been happening, and I have not been feeling inspired to update this story even though I do have ideas for it.  
> I want to thank all of you who have not given up on me yet. It makes this story worth while, and makes me want to finish it up for you guys.  
> So thank you~.  
> Curse you 8tracks for the crappy playlists during my action scene. URGH. IT WAS A BITCH TO WRITE never again....


	17. Resolution?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going to happen now that Azazel found Raven? What will happen to the Brotherhood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: ANGST ahead!  
> A reminder, I know next to nothing about pregnancy.  
> Long chapter ahead HO!!!!----> GO!!!

Charles rubbed his stomach, his chest hurt from heart burn and his back felt sore. The twins pressed heavily against his bladder that if he did not go to the restroom he would have to go again at the moment. The cardigan he wore was a bit tight over him, he needed to buy some new clothes, but that was the farthest thought from his mind.

 

It was two weeks since Raven was missing and a week since Erik since last heard of his right hand man had been heard from. Hank had forbidden Charles from using Cerebro as he was entering his third trimester. The twins were growing larger each day and as they grew Charles felt his powers flare. He hushed his children with his mind, able to feel when they were awake and asleep now. They grew active sometimes in the middle of the night and calmed at noon. The pressed against him, small movements.

 

One of them kicked for the first time the day before. A moment he shared with his mate. They smiled but the back of their minds worried about what was happening. Bobby was not found still. Logan was still looking as far as they could tell. Alex returned to his brother Scott. They remained in a Brotherhood safehouse not too far away. The teen could not control the powers he had aquired. Charles had tried to help the teen, but he was not a telekintic. His mind powers could only allow Scott to see for a short period of time. Hank on the other hand was keeping himself busy, he stayed with the Brotherhood working on glasses that would allow Scott to open his eyes.

 

Charles stared out of the window of their home. Erik was in his office, talking over the phone. The alpha refused to leave his mate alone. Charles felt sad. His check ups with Dr. Strange reminded him to keep his stress low, but it felt impossible to do so. He just wanted everything to be fixed He wanted this hierarchy to disappear. He wanted his sister beside him, throwing him a baby shower.

 

Charles could not help the tears from falling down his cheeks as he sat down in an arm chair, His hands over his stomach. His mate felt the obvious distress and exited out of his office. A frown marring his features. He rushed to the hunched omega.

 

He threw his arms over his Alpha, holding him close and crying. He had been so strong. Strong for himself, strong for his babies, strong for his mate. Erik gripped Charles shushing him, trying to calm his cries.

 

A woosh was heard loud and clear in the room. Charles lifted his head and looked. There in the middle of the of their living room was a battered Azazel with Raven in arms. Once he saw him, Azazel collapsed barely holding onto Raven. Erik rushed over to help and Charles went to grab his sister. She was unconscious but still breathing.

 

"Azazel, what happened," Erik asked. 

 

Azazel had a bruised eye, a busted lip and his clothes were ripped. Raven did not look like she was badly hurt but her wrists were bruised. 

 

"It was, it was the short beta. Emma is working for him. I got that bitch," Azazel groaned bleary eyed and losing consciousness quickly.

 

Erik shook him and Charles looked, "Don't let him fall asleep. He might have a concussion.

 

"Thrask did this," Erik asked shaking Azazel to stay awake.

 

"I'm going to call Hank," Charles grabbed the phone and quickly dialed for the brotherhood safehouse. 

 

"Hello," it was Alex's voice on the other island.

 

"Alex, is Hank there. It's kind of an emergency. I can't say over the phone but have him come over to our home."

 

"Yeah, sure. We'll go as well."

 

Charles wanted to tell the young alpha he should not come but Alex had already hung up the phone, no doubt that they would be on their way.

 

Charles groaned grabbing the side table the phone sat on. Erik feeling the pain, his head shot up to look at his mate.

 

"Liebling," he called out.

 

Charles waved his hand in Erik's direction.

 

"It's alright love, I think a twin just kicked me in the kidney."

 

Erik was not so reassured and nearly threw Azazel out of the way when Charles groaned again in pain. His knuckles turning white a he gripped the table.

 

"Charles, what is it," Erik could not settle Azazel down he had to keep him awake and but he wanted to find out what was wrong.

 

Charles groaned a bit louder than before, Erik felt frantic. His Alpha hormones going into overdrive as his mind only thought about his mate. He set Azazel down, focusing and rushing over to Charles and held on to him. Charles moved his hand and gripped Erik's shoulder tightly. Unable to communicate telepathically with his mate.

 

"I don't know whats wrong," Charles winced his voice shaking as he grew terrified.

 

"Hank is on his way."

 

"No, get me Dr. Strange. Hank does not know everything Erik," Charles begged as Erik grabbed the phone and tried to remember the number to the obstetrician.

 

Charles tried to calm his breathing but he felt pain twinge in his lower abdomen. The twins were moving all around he tried to rub his stomach to calm them and himself. He heard Erik growl over the phone as he quickly hung up and moved Charles to sit down on the chair.

 

"Can you feel them," Erik asked rubbing Charles stomach.

 

Charles nodded his head. Erik ran a hand through his hair and noticed both his second in command and Charles' sister on the floor. He moved quickly and lifted Raven up to the sofa and sat Azazel on another chair. Azazel looked hazily into the room, his eyes half lidded and closing.

 

Erik kept his gaze on his mate as he moved back to him. Charles felt his heart beat quicken in his chest. The pain still there but he focused on his children. They were still moving inside him. If they stopped... no he could not think that way. He regulated his breathing when the pain started up again and shot up his pain. Charles cried out in pain, tears blurring his vision.

 

"Erik," he called out needing the strength of his Alpha beside him.

 

"It's okay liebling. Im here with you. Strange is on his way, I will not let anything happen to you or the twins Charles, I swear,"Erik held onto Charles as his omega bit his lip in a whimper. 

 

The room was beginning to go in and out of focus and Erik could see it on Charles face. Charles blinked and focused on the movement of the twins. They kicked and rolled knowing their father was not all right. But then they stopped and Charles felt the worst pain start from his abdomen and move through out his body. He clenched on to Erik and screamed.

 

The door burst open, the young Alpha standing panting with his younger brother and Hank beside him. Hank rushed over seeing Charles in pain.

 

"Alex, keep Azazel awake," Hank ordered the Alpha who growled at being ordered by an Omega.

 

"Do it," Erik all but roared to the weaker Alpha who obeyed the command.

 

Hank knelt in front of Charles. Charles could feel the beads of sweat pooling down his spine, his hair sticking to his face. And he could not speak.

 

"The... babies," he grunted grabbing his stomach and shutting his eyes.

 

"Shit," Hank muttered, he never cursed, bringing out a stethoscope.

 

Hank had brushed up on everything having to do with pregnancy on an omega. He read almost every book he could find. He was no expert on it but he wanted to learn for his best friend. Those sleepless nights were worth it but still his eyes grew wide when he realized what was happening.

 

"The babies are in distress," he announced rummaging through the bag he brought with him.

 

Erik's instincts grew hay wired at the announcement as Charles almost sobbed in pain. 

 

"Help him," Erik growled at the Omega.

 

"I'm gonna do all I can," Hank focused on his bag looking for anything that could help.

 

A knock came at the door, Alex opened it to reveal Dr. Strange.

 

"Is Erik home, I received a call," when Dr. Strange looked into the room to see the distress of it he burst in without much of a thought to the younger Alpha.

 

Erik grew relieved at the sight of the obstetrician. Charles cried and held onto Erik.

 

"What happened?"

 

"The babies are in distress," Hank informed.

 

Dr. Strange did not care to ask who this young omega was. His patient was the main concern. He opened his medical bag grabbed out a syringe and injected it into Charles thigh. Erik growled almost attacking the doctor but stopped when Charles whined in his ear.

 

"This is not good, we either have to stop the distress or the twins will have to come out."

 

"No," Charles all but shrieked at what he heard. The babies were bearly in their third trimester. The chances of survival where higher than the second but still, anything could happen.

 

"Please, save them," he begged them. He did not know who he was adressing it to though. It could have been to his mate or to the Doctor. 

 

But Charles could not take it any more and collapsed in Erik's arms. Erik almost caused every metal item in the entire house to fly out when Dr. Strange spoke.

 

"It was the injection. It will make this easier. We need a bed. I can't take him to the hospital, he wont make it. You, get bring my bag," he ordered everyone as Erik carried Charles to their bedroom. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes but the slow breathing from his mate forced him to remain strong.

 

If anyone could survive this, it would be Charles.

 

Charles felt groggy and weak. His mind felt numb like he had eaten too much ice cream or he had a horrible migraine. He slowly came to looking through his surroundings. He was in his and Erik's bedroom as far as he could tell. The scent was strong of his mate, and it smelled like home. His mind was still waking up. When he heard someone beside him.

 

"Good, you are awake. Though it would be best if you slept more hours."

 

The voice sounded familiar. Charles was sure he had heard it before but he could not think at the moment.

 

"What...what happened," Charles asked in a tired voice.

 

He saw a blur walk into his line of vision.

 

"The twins were in distress. They were almost about to come out, thankfully Erik had called just in time. You and the twins are fine now."

 

"Dr. Strange," Charles finally remembered who the man was.

 

"It's all right Charles. You are in safe hands. I will explain everything else when you have rested more. I'm going to let your mate come inside. He has been tearing everything apart and seeing you awake should calm him."

 

Charles blinked and nodded unsure but the doctor left the room and another blurry figure entered. This one grabbed his hand and kissed his forehead. His lips remained where they were for a while. Charles smelt him first before he sensed him. His body reacted to his Alpha so close to him.

 

"I thought I lost you," Erik murmured into his hair. Charles felt cold drops on his head. Was Erik crying?

 

"I would never say this again. But I am so glad Strange was here. Without him, without his powers...."

 

"Hey, hey," Charles started reaching for a hand he thought was near by.

"I'm all right now, I'm here with you Erik. All three of us are here."

 

Charles felt them. They rolled in his abdomen. Changing position. They were asleep.

 

"I can't. We can't keep doing this anymore. I have to stop this. It's killing you Charles. I could have lost you because of this entire shit I got us into. I got you into. I can't do this anymore. I won't," Erik swore tightening his grip on Charles' hand.

 

Charles remained silent.

 

"I'm not going to be a part of the Brotherhood anymore. Azazel can be in charge or Mastermind.... I wont let this come between our family, not anymore. It has gone far enough. I'm so selfish to only realize this when my mate and my children were so close to being lost from me," Erik cried.

 

Charles felt more tears fall on his head as Erik's shoulders began to shake.

 

"I can't lose the only people I have left. I can't"

 

Charles rose his weak arms and wrapped them around his mate as he cried. Charles was quiet. He had never seen Erik cry before. It broke his heart to see such a strong man break down before him.

 

"I love you so much Charles. Do not leave me. I cant. I wont be able to live if you die," Erik continued scenting his omega. It still felt like a dream.

 

"You wont ever lose me Erik," Charles promised.

 

 

Logan smoked his last cigar as he stood waiting in the alley way. The scent all familiar.

 

"I know you're here Wilson," he started when a man jumped down from the roof and landed in front of Logan.

 

"Missed me sugar plum," the voice asked twirling a katana out in the darkness.

 

"Nah, I could go a life time without smelling you, I came here for some help."

 

"The big bad Wolverine asking little ol' me for help. Yes, I have siezed the day and today is the day were I become Queen of the Universe."

 

Logan rubbed his temples already regretting asking the mercenary for help, but he was the only one he knew who would stand a chance at what he was propositioning.

 

"Want to kill a midget," Logan finally spoke as the mysterious man talked to himself.

 

"Woah! Did you find me a midget," he exclaimed too excitedly.

 

Yeah, Logan was getting a headache.

 

"I'll pay you a million."

 

"Dollars?!"

 

"No bub, I'm going to pay you in fucking rocks. Of course in dollars," Logan growled snubbing the end of his cigar and placing it inside his leather jacket.

 

"Man, you must really want this guy dead. Where did you get the money from anyway? Last I heard you had some family drama chasing after your brother. How is Sabertooth by the way? Does he still have that pole up his ass? Oh wait that's you."

 

"Shut the fuck up. Do you wan the job yes or no?"

 

"One question before we deal with the gory details Wolvy. Does this guy know Willow by any chance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit that was the longest chapter. Wow today I have been on such a roll on writing. Seriously I have non stopped writing this entire day. I have no idea why I got this sudden urge of inspiration. But Im happy I got it.
> 
> Yes Logan was talking to Wade Wilson aka Deadpool at the end of the chapter. If you read earlier in the chapters with Stryker, he is one of the candidates for weapon X.  
> I'm thinking of making a separate story about Deadpool in this universe. Perhaps I will do it after this one is finished.
> 
> On a happier note, no more drama!!! YAY! NO MORE VILLAINS! HURRAY! Well there will be some. But I swear this was the last of that I would torture Charles and Erik with. I could not do that to Charles nor Erik. No one should ever go through that feeling of dread of losing ones child. No one. ONWARD TO HAPPIER TIMES!
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	18. A Brighter Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is willing to leave the Brotherhood now. And it seems that someone has gone the distance to solve all of their problems. Could this be turn of the century? How will this new information change the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter because it was deleted. I am kind of annoyed....

Charles flipped through the book in his hand. Dr. Strange had recommended for Charles to be in bed rest until the twins were born to avoid any other complications he could have. At first Charles was reluctant, but agreed if it meant nothing like what ``

 

Azazel and Raven remained in a guest bedroom in the house as they healed. Azazel had bruising in his chest and a few broken bones that included some ribs and Raven was still unconscious. Dr. Strange reassured him that it was nothing serious and she would wake up when her body felt rested. Just to be sure, Dr. Strange had set up a drip beside her.

 

Erik on the other hand had not left Charles' side. He would stay with him in the room, keeping him company and bringing him food. But in the moment, Erik had unwillingly left his side to discuss matters over with the Brotherhood.

 

 

Charles did not mean to overhear the conversation Erik was having over the phone, but the walls were thin. Charles rubbed his stomach as the twins stirred.

 

"It's all right love," Charles reassured.

 

"Of course I mean it. No you do not understand what this means to me!....I am not abandoning the people!....Yes. When did you hear about this?...Has then there been more news?.... No. Listen, my mate has been attacked more times than anyone in the group. I will not put my family in danger! This can be resolved without me!...No!....They are under my care. You are now in command....tell Hank."

 

Erik hung up the phone and ran a hand over his face in frustration. Erik eyed the mug of tea on the counter and picked it up. He walked back into the bedroom. There was his mate nestled into the bed. All pillows and blankets with a book resting on top of his rounded stomach.

 

"Sorry. I hope you're tea isn't cold. Honey and ginger."

 

Charles reached over for the mug and held it close to himself. He looked at Erik who stared deep in thought. 

 

"Are you all right, Erik."

 

Erik blinked and stared at his mate.

 

"Yes. I just had a very interesting conversation with Jason. Apparently the hierarchy wants to add an Omega and Alpha into Parliament now that they know about the plans of Stryker and Shaw."

 

"What do you mean they know?"

 

"Someone informed them everything they were doing. They have files and evidene that will make the rest of the Omega facilities disband. They know about what the Alpha and Beta were planning, and the attacks placed on children to make a beta into an alpha. Thrask is missing, but they know he was planning on something sinister. It was Moira who told them everything."

 

"Moira?"

 

"Yes. She had all the evidence from Shaw. She know's many omegas, she interviewed those with children who were kidnapped by Stryker. And well the Brothrerhood isn't taking it lightly that I am leaving. They still want me to guide them."

 

"Where is she?"

 

"We don't know. We have not heard anything from her, but she could be ind hiding for all me know."

 

 

Charles turned around in his bed trying to get comfortable. Alex had stayed in the house to watch over him along with Hank. They were keeping him sane and keeping him company. He only wondered what Erik was doing with the Brotherhood.

 

A knock on his door broke him from his thoughts.

 

"Come in," he answered sitting up.

 

The door opened to reveal a familiar blue figure. It was Raven. Raven rushed over to her brother and hugged him. Charles brought his arms around her and hugged back. He was so happy to have his sister beside him once again.

 

"I thought I would never see you again," she admitted resting her head against his shoulder as half of her body sat on the bed. She broke the hug to get a better look at him.

 

"I'm so glad you're safe Raven. It was killing me not being able to find you."

 

Raven stared at him and kissed his cheek, "I know. I hated where I was at. Thrask had me in a cell, he was trying to force me to be a part of his project."

 

"You don't have to tell me anything right now Raven. You just woke up. Does Hank know?"

 

"Yeah. He suggested I see you. He told me what happened to you Charles," she looked at him, really looked at him as if examining him for any further damage he had. She saw him rest his hand on his stomach.

 

"I'm all better now. Dr. Strange saved my life, as well as the twins. And right now it seems like my little girl wants me to go to the restroom," Charles groaned feeling his bladder full and squished by small feet.

 

Charles moved to get up but Raven stared at him with wide eyes.

 

"Girl? I thought you did not know the gender."

 

Charles realized the slip. The more the twins grew the more he was attuned with their mind. After the distress they felt with him, the bond was much stronger. He felt them. He felt her and him. He knew what they wanted to eat, or when they wanted to hear his voice. He felt their happiness and sadness. Their confusion with something new. It was only recently that this bond had formed and since he remained in bed rest, he did not realize he had been spending more time talking with the twins in way.

 

Charles explained it to Raven. She smiled widely at the idea of having a niece and nephew.

 

"You need to tell Erik when he gets back."

 

"He was the one who suggested their sex to be a surprise for when they are born."

 

"Screw that, now you can get to go baby shopping for a boy and girl. This is wonderful news Charles. I'm so excited and happy to see that you three are fine."

 

Charles nodded, "I'm glad Azazel found you."

 

Raven looked at her hands, her eyes focused on the bruises that were fading from her wrists.

 

"I love him Charles. He almost got himself killed when he found me to get me out. Emma... she almost killed him. I could not let him die. So I took majority of the attack...I love him," she confessed.

 

Charles rubbed Raven's arm in comfort.

 

"I'm happy for the both of you. Azazel would do anything for you Raven. And if the both of you decide to become mates, well you wont hear a no from me."

 

Raven giggled and her cheeks grew purple in a blush. 

 

"Maybe I'll be an uncle next," Charles joked.

 

Raven wanted to hit him with a pillow but controlled herself. She just glared.

 

"I don't picture myself having kids. I'll be happy just to be an aunt."

 

Charles rose a brow, "Really? You say that now. Wait until you are mated with Azazel. I am going to be saying, I told you so."

 

Charles' bladder was kicked once again which reminded him why he was getting up in the first place. Raven helped him up off of the bed as he walked to the restroom. Raven was left thinking in the room. She made herself comfortable sitting on the bed. Last she saw of Emma and Thrask was something red attacking from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happier times will come. I will not go into extravagant detail on the new freedom that Omegas and Alphas will be given. I will now focus on the Lensherr-Xavier family. And of course Azazel and Raven. Sometimes not everything should be answered.


	19. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything just seems a little brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the fluff ensue.

Charles and Erik heard the news that Bobby had returned safely to his parents. Logan was the one that brought him back and after that Logan disappeared. The Alpha claimed he needed to be out on his own and was done with all the fighting. Charles was ecstatic to know that he was home safely and knew that Logan would be back.

 

Erik had not been going to the Brotherhood as much as he used to but he still helped out. More news had been spreading about freeing omegas and adding them as well as Alphas in the nations Parliament. And as the days grew by Charles grew larger and larger. Dr. Strange would visit weekly to see his progress and make sure the twins were still well. Erik loved how Charles looked. He told the omega that he glowed and Charles had only glared and told him it was sweat. 

 

It was summer now and Charles was tired. He was in bed all day and his back was killing him. He had to pee more times than he could sit down comfortably. He ate around 5 times a day and had Erik fetch him strange foods that would have never crossed his mind.

 

"I feel like eating some wurst," Charles said as Erik allowed to sit downstairs for a change of scenery.

 

Charles felt like he was going insane in their room and Dr. Strange had said he could move but as long as he kept off his feet.

 

Erik was watering some of the house plants and turned to look at his mate.

 

"You want wurst?"

 

Charles nodded eagerly at the sound of said food, "And pecan pie with some fresh diced melon, and maybe ice cream. Pistachio. It's so hot these days."

 

Charles adjusted himself on the sofa and pulled on the large shirt to allow some air to flow. The shorts he wore did not help and the shirt was already sticky with his sweat. Charles was sure he needed to take another bath. He was pretty sure he smelled.

Charles rubbed his stomach feeling a twin kick at his sibling.

 

"Hey don't kick your sister."

 

Erik chuckled and move to the kitchen, "Are they fighting again?"

 

"No, its just your son. It seems like he has so much energy these days all he can do is kick me and his sister."

 

Erik beamed. When Charles had confessed to him that he could sense their minds and told him their gender, Erik had grown quiet but his eyes glistened. His mouth widened in a bright smile that reached his eyes. His white teeth shining in the sun light that flashed through the window. Charles was reminded of a shark but the thought quickly flew out of his mind as Erik moved to feel Charles' stomach. Ever since then he would talk to them in dear terms, his son and daughter. He promised them the world and told them how loved they were. He even started setting up the guest bedroom for their nursery. Azazel would come and help set things up while Charles moaned on about wanting to help. Raven had stayed by his side and told him that the Alphas just wanted to assert themselves and show they could please their mates.

 

That is right. After everything that happened, Azazel and Raven had finally mated. Raven blushed every time she could but Azazel would grab her hand and press kiss just above her wrist. Charles smiled at the happiness her sister felt. Even the twins could feel it which only made Raven roll her eyes and claim he was exaggerating.

 

"Shhh settle down mein kind," Erik whispered rubbing Charles' swollen stomach. Erik felt more than one kick while Charles groaned.

 

"No, don't talk. I think he just bruised my stomach," Charles moved around the couch while Erik rose a brow.

 

"Do you think my talking agitated him?"

 

Another couple of kicks.

 

"No. I just think he gets riled up whenever you are around, though I think our daughter is fast asleep and annoyed at her brother," Charles smiled.

 

Erik kissed his mate and stood up, "I think we have some left over pistachio in the refrigerator. I'll try and get you some food, schatz."

 

Charles grinned as his stomach rumbled in anticipation. 

 

"For the mean time can I have some biscuits."

 

Erik almost told Charles no but the omega looked at him with large blue eyes that always made the Alpha agree.

 

"Fine. But only a couple."

 

Erik grabbed a couple of cookies, placing them on a plate before handing them over to his mate.

 

"Thanks love," Charles grinned placing the plate over his stomach and immediately stuffing one in his mouth.

 

"Is Raven over at the Brotherhood today," Charles asked mouth full of the delicious sweet cookies.

 

Erik was moving around in the kitchen but he still heard the question.

 

"I believe so. I think after what happened Raven has been more focused in helping other omegas."

 

Charles thought for a moment and bit into a cookie. Raven had become a bit more protective since the incident with Trask. She spent her time helping those in need but Azazel made sure she did not put herself in a situation that would cause trouble. But Raven was smart, she would not do anything foolish.

 

"Oh not again. Erik. I have to go to the bathroom again."

 

The Alpha chuckled moving away from the cutting board as the knife continued to chop the fruit and moved to help his mate.

 

"I just hope that I wont have another accident," Charles grumbled as his Alpha helped him up and over to the bathroom.

 

 

 

Raven moved around the large warehouse of the facility. She was in the resting area where the group had set up a large number of cots to accommodate any Alpha and Omega looking for sanctuary. Azazel was not too far away talking with Jason and Cain over new addition and what they would do now that so many Omegas would be released with nowhere to go.

 

Raven moved around the cots seeing some familiar faces. Some cots were empty while others had an omega or an Alpha. She moved to the end of the rows towards the dining area that was filled with more people. There seemed to be a commotion. 

 

A small group was surrounding someone it would see. The closer she got the clearer the voices became.

 

"What did she do?"

 

"I don't know. She just touched him."

 

"Why would she do that?"

 

"She cant control her power."

 

"Maybe she wanted to kill him."

 

"She is only 4 how could she know to kill someone."

 

"Just because your younger doesn't mean you don't know how to kill someone."

 

"Shut up you idiot."

 

"Is he okay?"

 

"I don't think he is breathing."

 

"Someone call for Hank."

 

Raven moved people aside as she moved towards the center of the circle they had formed. In the middle stood a small little girl. She was crouched on the floor hugging her knees and crying as other people yelled and accused her of something she had no idea of. Next to her small body was a man convulsing while two Alpha's tried to restrain him.

 

Raven moved over and took the scene in. She knelt over to the girl and moved to touch her but the little girl saw. She flinched away and ran through the legs of the crowd. Raven was curious but some of the Alphas blocked her way.

 

"No. Don't touch her. She will kill you."

 

Raven glared, "She is just a little girl."

 

Raven moved away from them and followed in the direction she saw the small omega go.She moved back through the sleeping area and asked a couple if they had seen her. They pointed to where the bathrooms were. Raven thanked them and moved to the restroom. Inside she found it empty. All the stalls were open, except one. There was crying coming from there. Raven stood in front of the closed stall.

 

"Hello. I know you are scared. Those idiots had no right to accuse you of anything. You are just a little girl and your powers manifested earlier than any one else here."

 

Raven still heard crying. Frankly Raven did not know how to deal with children. She had not been around children the majority of her life, only when she was a child herself. This was a bit different. But something deep inside of Raven tugged on her to get the little girl to talk. Her omega instincts were driving her to protect the girl.

 

"I'm like you too. My name is Raven. When I was little. I never had anyone. People ran from me, and I had to take care of myself. They looked at me and treated me like a monster because of how I looked and that was at the facility," Raven frowned, "But then I met someone who actually wanted to talk to me. At the time I did not want to talk to him. I was scared. I was scared I would be ignored and have no friends. But now, he's my brother and nothing will change that...."

 

The crying had stopped.

 

"If you want. I'll stay here. You can talk to me."

 

Small little feet stepped on the ground. Raven saw them move slowly over until they stood right in front of the stall door. Raven moved back, but the little feet did not move for a while.

 

"Or if you want. You can stay there. But I just want you to know that you are not alone."

 

In a couple of seconds, the stall door slowly opened. Through the crack Raven could see the large eyes of the little girl, her hair was brown but there was a strange stripe of silver running through it. Her eyes were red and tears were stuck on her face. Something in Raven wanted to reach over and wipe away her tears and hug her, but she did not want to scare her.

 

The little girl stepped out timidly.

 

"I touch my mama cause she was going blue like you, she sounded funny. She didn't wake up....I miss my mama."

 

Raven almost grabbed her in a hug but she moved away, "I don't want you to sleep like mama. Mama no wake up."

 

"It's alright sweetheart. You aren't alone here. This is where people like you can come to be safe."

 

"But the bad men say I kill the man. I no kill man. He want my food, I grab his hand cause I want the food. I no eat. I hungry."

 

"Well I'll fix that don't worry and I'll get you some food too. You just did not know you had powers yet. Just like my brother, and me, we had our abilities when we were young like you. I know it can be scary, but its also a part of you...Whats your name?"

 

"Anna Marie."

 

Raven smiled at her.

 

"Come here. No one will say anything if you're with me. I'll take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story might come to an end soon. Perhaps the next chapter shall be the last. On a side note, I am trash. I barely saw Days of Futures Past and I realized I had some things in common without me even watching the movie, trippy. But I based off some canon ideas from the old X-Men cartoons and the comic books. And the move. GOD CHERIK! And Raven was so BAMF.


	20. New Family Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles welcome their twins into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the worst writer's block ever. I dont like....

Raven had surprised Charles with a baby shower on a Sunday afternoon when he walked down into the living room. Everyone was there. There were treats on a coffee table with balloons of pink and blue and a banner saying, "Congratulations". The dining table was covered in lots of presents. Charles did not cry when he saw the surprise. 

 

Erik went over and hugged his mate placing a kiss on his temple and a rub to his swollen abdomen. That day Charles was presented to Anne Marie. Raven had decided to adopt her since she had no one to take care of her. Anne was wearing gloves to cover her small little hands. She held on to Raven's hand and stayed close by, Charles did not have to read her mind to know that her young life had already started difficult. Azazel seemed just as protective over the young omega, he would pat her on the shoulder and smile at her.

 

Alex and his brother were there, Scott was wearing glasses that Hank had finished making for him to finally be able to open his eyes. The siblings stuck together, the only family they had left. 

 

Every present Charles opened had him in tears of happiness. He got little onesies with cute little designs on them. Small gloves for them to wear for their first months, boxes of nappies, two car seats, a carriage for twins, bottles, bottles, pacifiers, stuffed animals, blankets for swaddling, socks, a dressing table, a tiny tub, etc. Everything that the mates would need was given to them. Charles smiled when he saw the large box with just an M written on the card, he knew it was from Moira, the large box held a small swing for the twins. Another large box held a jumper for them to jump when they grew bigger, the card read, "From the Drake Family."

 

 

After the baby shower Erik had finally finished setting up the twin's nursery. The room was a creamy yellow, one wall had a mural of animals by a lake, Erik had hired an artist to paint it. There were two wooden cribs, one had a pink blanket and the other blue. The diaper stand and changing table were set up by the door. A rocking chair sat by a window, a soft rug underneath. There were drawers filled to the brim with clothing for the twins and shelves with their toys on top. When Charles was presented the room he burst into happy tears hugging his mate. Charles spent the day sitting in a chair with the Velvetine Rabbit open. He read to the twins as they slept. Erik only smiled from the door way happy at his family.

 

Charles and Erik were playing chess on their bed one afternoon. Erik tried to distract his mate who claimed that his back hurt and his heart burn was at its worst.

 

"I haven't played chess in a while, " Charles commented moving a bishop.

 

After his move he rubbed his stomach and groaned.

 

"All right, schatz," Erik asked concerned.

 

"The twins are running out of space, I feel like I'm going to pop."

 

Charles tried to readjust himself on the bed to no avail causing him to groan out in frustration. He looked down at his abdomen with a frown.

 

"Come out already. There is no more space available," Charles groaned receiving what felt to be a kick.

 

"Of course it's nice out here. Its better than being crammed with me all day. I know you are due in three days, but its so crowded. Hey be nice to your sister."

 

Erik laughed and moved over to rub a hand over Charles stomach in a soothing gesture which only caused the twins to kick happily. Charles grabbed his hand and frowned at his mate.

 

"You're not helping you know," Charles fidgeted in his seat, "I have to pee again."

 

Erik sat up from the bed and helped Charles up. Charles sighed and rubbed his back and then went ridged.

 

"Schatz?"

 

Charles blinked and frowned, "Either I peed myself or they want out."

 

Both mates looked down at Charles who's pants were growing darker with a widening stain. Erik held tight to Charles' hand, insincts coming to him quicker than anything else. He needed to help his omega bare their children but Charles would need a ceserean.

 

"Love, call Dr. Strange. I'll walk to the car."

 

Erik growled not letting go of Charles' hand. The omega rolled his eyes.

 

"Yes I know instincts, but listen this will go by faster if you call and I wait in the car, maybe even change pants don't want the neighbors seeing me walking around with fluid  
on my pants."

 

Erik still growled not moving.

 

"Don't make me force you,"Charles spoke seriously as Erik snapped out of whatever it was.

 

He nodded his head and moved to the phone as Charles opened a drawer to put on some sweats. Erik could not help if he sounded excited over the phone as Dr. Strange explained for them to head to the hospital and he would meet them there. Erik hung up the phone and saw Charles hunched over.

 

"You know the kicking that I was feeling. I think it was just contractions."

Erik grabbed Charles and their overnight bag they had packed and ready to go on top of the dresser.

 

At the hospital Charles wanted to strangle someone, well he wanted to shake Erik until he stopped brooding beside him.

 

"Seriously Erik, if you do not stop that frown I will knock you out," he half growled as a contraction moved through him.

 

He did not whine no matter what Erik told him he sounded like. He bitched and moaned for being in this position. Why did he think having kids was a good idea? It was his first year mated and now they were going to be fathers. Screw heats. The pain was not worth getting fucked for.

 

Erik sighed and Charles had to control himself to not fling his pillow at Erik.

 

"Sorry, schatz. I'm just worried. You look to be in pain."

 

"Well what do you think they'll just appear outside of my stomach once I had to give birth, no they are trying to push out of me but I don't have a bloody exit for them so they are just pushing against me."

 

Charles sighed when he saw Erik wince at the words.

 

"I called Raven and Hank. They'll be here soon," Erik informed grabbing a hold of Charles' hand as he tried to take in deep breaths.

 

"They better just get here after I have the twins. I'm a mess," Charles almost cried feeling the pain from his abdomen move through his body.

 

Erik squeezed his hand tighter and felt the pain his mate was experiencing.

 

"It's all right. I'm here with you, you're not alone."

 

Charles nodded his head with his eyes closed. He did not want to cry.

 

The door opened and in walked Dr. Strange. He looked at the couple and smiled.

 

"Okay, Charles. It's time. We're going to prep you for surgery," a nurse walked into the room and started to check on Charles, "Erik follow the nurse so you can change for the procedure."

 

Erik bit the inside of his cheek not wanting to leave his mate alone while he was vulnerable.

 

"I'll be fine, love." Charles comforted rubbing his thumb over Erik's knuckles.

 

Erik stared at Charles. He leaned over and kissed his lips, "I'll be with you soon."

 

Erik followed the nurse outside of the room. Wearing the surgery robes was a bit silly but when he was dressed with gloves and a mask covering his face he was practically twitching on his feet. Inside the operating room lay Charles with a sheet covering him from seeing his lower abdomen. Charles smiled when he saw his mate enter the room. Dr. Strange walked in all covered as well and moved over to speak with some nurses.

 

Erik walked and kissed the top of Charles' head, "You ready to be a father?"

 

Charles smiled, "Not really but I am happy we get to see the twins today."

 

Erik smiled and nodded.

 

"All right. Let us begin," Dr. Strange moved towards the lower part of Charles as a nurse handed him a needle, "I'm going to inject you with something that will make the procedure as pain free as possible."

 

Charles felt the sting of the needle and then it was gone.

 

"It'll take a couple of seconds to take affect."

 

Charles felt the numbing moving through his abdomen. He felt his muscles but it felt strange like being under freezing water but without the cold.

 

"Tell me if you feel anything," Dr. Strange poke along his thighs and abdomen.

 

Charles felt something but not really, "No, I don't 

 

"Then we are ready to begin."

 

Erik growled deep in his throat at the first smell of blood coming from his mate. Charles stared at his mate not knowing what the doctor was doing. Erik looked from Charles to Dr. Strange as the incision widened.

 

Dr.Strange smiled seeing the first baby, he pulled the baby out small limbs moving as the cold air hit the new born. A mouth opened and a silent cry turned loud. Charles cried when he heard the sound as a nurse showed them the messy newborn crying.

 

"Here is your son."  
Charles cried as they tied the umbilical cord and had Erik cut it. The boy was taken to get cleaned up and Dr. Strange moved to get the second twin. Charles felt the slip as his second child was born into the world, this time a girl crying her little lungs out.

 

Charles could not stop crying tears of joy as their little girl was taken to be cleaned as well. Erik kissed his mate's face and wiped his tears.

 

"We have our babies. We're fathers," Charles sniffled as Erik kissed him.

 

"We are and they are just perfect schatz."

 

Dr.Strange finished sewing Charles up after removing the after birth. Once he was stitched up the nurses present the new family with their clean little newborns all bundled up in a blankets.

 

The twins were still crying but slowly calmed down when they felt their parents near them. Charles was given the twins first. Pink and Blue in his arms. Charles saw silver and brown hair peak out of their little covered heads.

 

"They're so small," Charles marveled looking at how their little mouths opened and closed.

 

"Congratulations," Dr.Strange added gazing at the new family, "Let's get you to your room."

 

Once in the room Charles and Erik could not stop gazing at the twins. They awed and cooed at every little movement and sound. The family had hardly noticed when their friends and family arrived into the room.

 

"Awww," Raven cooed looking at Charles in bed with the twins in his arms.

 

Charles and Erik finally looked at them and smiled.

 

"I would like for all of you to meet Pietro and Wanda Xavier-Lehnsherr," Erik introduced as the twins fell asleep safe in their father's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. This is may or may not be the last chapter. Depends on how I feel.


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all my readers who supported me and motivated me to continue writing even if at times I thought it be best to stop. I want to thank you all, you were the reason I finished this story. I have never finished a multi chapter fic, this is my first one. This is my first big project and now I know that with all the support, I will be able to continue writing more stories.  
> Give yourself a hand, you guys are the best that I could ever ask for.  
> Thank you.  
> Enjoy!

Charles smiled wide as the 4 year old twins ran around outside of their house. They were chasing one another. Pietro's silver hair reflected against the sunlight and Wanda's long brown hair bounced behind her. A smile was placed on both of their faces as they chased one another. They still had yet to show if they would be omegas or alphas, maybe even betas. Erik was sure they would be Alphas, he said he could smell it on them. Charles had only rolled his eyes claiming that they smelled like children.

 

Erik was on the patio sitting with Azazel. A 3 year old Kurt sat on Azazel's lap. He looked like the combination of Raven and Azazel. He had yellow eyes, dark blue skin, pointy ears, a tail and dark hair. He was born with 6 fingers and six toes and Raven claimed he was the most precious baby she could have. Kurt was a little bit of a handful, he would love to climb high places and hang on by his tail. Raven would freak out but Azazel would calm her down claiming he had been the same when he was young. Anne was so happy to have a little brother, she looked out for him like a big sister. She was over protective of her little brother because of his mutation, people tended to stare at the family but she was so happy that they had adopted her. Anne was now 8 years old, an older sister to her cousins and little brother. She was given a nickname Rogue because she loved to play hide and seek when she was younger. She still did it, but it had lessened as she grew older. Rogue was just happy to spend time with her family and especially Raven. Rogue was a mommy's girl, she would follow Raven everywhere but even so, Azazel would do anything for his little girl.

 

Rogue was watching as Pietro and Wanda ran around her. A smile on her face as she tagged Pietro. The 4 year old pouted claiming it was not fair because she was taller, but Wanda stuck out her tongue telling Pietro to run faster.

 

Raven laughed sitting beside Charles, he held a two year old baby named David in his arms. David was unlike the twins, he was quiet and serious. He knew when to remain calm and usually felt other's emotions. He was going to be just like Charles. Charles was happy to have a quiet baby. Wanda and Pietro were a handful when they were barely taken home from the hospital. Pietro would stay up all hours of the night and Wanda would cry when she was not near her older brother. Erik and Charles had so many sleepless nights that they ended up sleeping in the nursery just to be close by the newborns.

 

Charles kissed the top of David's head as the baby sucked on his pacifier. Raven leaned on her brother staring at the children and occasionally looking over to their Alphas as Kurt wanted to climb and sit on top of his Dad.

 

"I never thought this would be our life," Raven wondered out loud picking at the grass and smiling.

 

Charles smiled and rocked David, "Me either. But I love every minute of it."

 

Charles groaned and Raven saw.

 

"Is she kicking again," Raven asked as Charles passed a quiet David to her.

 

Charles rubbed his 5 month belly, "Yeah. I just think she wants to play with her siblings is all. She always gets active when she hears everyone."

 

"Well you are going to have a handful. Four children Charles, wow. So proud of you brother," Raven made faces at David who tried to grab her nose.

 

"What can I say, I love kids."

 

"Just don't have too many. You and Erik would have to end up with your own school just to teach them."

 

Charles laughed and adjusted the pillow he sat on, "Honestly me, a teacher?"

 

"I think you would make a wonderful teacher," Raven spoke seriously as David was entertained with touching her scales.

 

Charles looked over and saw the twins running towards them along with Rogue who just walked slower.

 

"Papa papa papa! Can we have a balloon fight please. Its so hot outside and we're bored. Please can we can we," Pietro asked so quickly Charles was not sure if he heard right.

 

Wanda nodded enthusiastically beside him, "Please Papa."

 

"I don't know. Maybe ask your vati."

 

Just as quickly the twins bombarded Erik with questions and begging of playing with water balloons. Erik could not say no to his eldest children. All his children were wrapped around his finger. He did everything for them, he played tea party with Wanda or played cars with Pietro. Erik was a good father and Charles was so happy to have him as a mate.

 

"All right, you can play but once I tell you its enough, you stop. Okay?"

 

"Okay," the twins shouted grabbing a hold of Rogue's gloved hands and dragging her inside to find the water balloons.

 

Charles and Erik momentarily made eye contact and smiled at each other.

 

Erik remembered the day he went to the omega facility unsure on purchasing an omega and then seeing Charles for the first time. It was stupid what people said, but it was love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END  
> ....  
> Future fics in this universe..so WATCH OUT.  
> Once again thank you for all the comments and kudos. You guys made the story what it is. :D  
> *tears*


End file.
